


几家欢喜几家愁

by appleFei



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 接着513后续，李四没有死被典狱长哥哥救了。宅总过了5个月才知道，于是登上哥哥的大船去找李四。典狱长能原谅宅总把自己弟弟害成这样吗？





	1. Chapter 1

10分钟前站在甲板上望着直升机远去的背影，芬奇有一种自己是犯人的错觉，幸好没有黑头罩待遇，不然会加重这种错觉。他跟着守卫七拐八拐进到一间办公室的时候终于见到了传说中冷酷无情的“活人墓”典狱长哈伯斯——瑞斯的哥哥。那个跟瑞斯长得几乎一摸一的人此时此刻就与他面对面坐着，上下打量着他。  
“哈罗德......芬奇”他把这个名字在唇齿间转了两个来回才吐出来。这个人跟瑞斯差的十万八千里，除了长相没有一点一样的，这是芬奇真正见到了哈伯斯之后的第一感觉。瑞斯不会穿着高级定制三件套，不会用解剖刀一样的目光审视他人，不会对谁轻蔑的笑，更不会出言刁难他。  
“我清点了你送来的嗯....”哈伯斯压根没进行自我介绍就直奔主题，他觉得对芬奇没必要：“嗯，算是礼物吧。还成吧，谢谢。”其实他一点感谢的意思都没有。  
“很高兴你喜欢，哈伯斯先生。”芬奇回答。  
“我没说过我喜欢什么，这都是你猜的，或者说你攫取的情报，嗯？”他轻笑着，那笑声让房间的温感降低了几度。  
芬奇回忆着他送给哈伯斯的礼物详单：  
一只工艺品蝴蝶挂件，是他从一位中国玉器商人那里淘换来的，黄金框架上镶嵌着珍珠翡翠等等名贵宝石。大概10克拉的南非钻石，上等货色。白金镶钻袖扣，蝴蝶样式。白金领带夹，蝴蝶样式。  
“就算是我攫取情报吧。”芬奇喝了一口茶悠悠地说：“我想你应该不会感到惊讶。”  
“我现在可以见见约翰了吗？”芬奇也懒得自我介绍了，他也直奔主题。  
“噢……”哈伯斯抬手摸了摸自己暗绿色的领带笑的一脸嘲讽：“你见他干嘛，见了也不见得认识你！”他换了一个坐势，说：“虽然导弹打偏了可是他受的枪伤也不轻呢？你害得约翰这么惨这笔账该怎么算，嗯？”哈伯斯脸上挂着笑容，语气不紧不慢。  
芬奇沉默着，一想到瑞斯为了救他和他的机器遭的罪，他的心就一阵阵刺痛。  
哈伯斯见芬奇被自己噎得够呛不禁心里舒服了些，他把左手边那本牛皮纸封面的文件夹推倒了芬奇的手边（后者之前还好奇这里面的内容来着。），说：“对于约翰这五个多月是怎么过的，你可以从这本病历里了解下。”  
芬奇把文件夹打开浏览起来，哈伯斯看到芬奇的脸色逐渐凝重起来他趁机又说：“腹部、胸部、肩部中弹，肺穿孔，右侧肋骨骨折两根。抢救过程中急性心衰两次，第一次手术之后还有留存子弹未取出........”  
“别说了，”芬奇打断他，合上病历深吸口气说：“求你了，我只是想见见他。”  
哈伯斯起身，嘴角向上扯动着说：“戳痛你那颗为富不仁的心了吗？我说过芬奇先生，他不见得认识你了。也许是之前缺氧或者创伤过重再或者是濒死体验什么的后遗症，反正大夫是这么说的。”哈伯斯看上去似乎是在深表遗憾“或者等他想起你了再见也不迟吧。”

芬奇对于哈伯斯的态度并不吃惊，他抬头望着那个俯视自己的人说：“我只是想见他一面。我在这里诚恳地请求你，哈伯斯先生！”  
“我说过约翰在这里吗？”哈伯斯眯着眼睛看他，这让芬奇觉得自己在他眼里好像是个一根筋傻瓜一样，“他不在船上。”  
芬奇差点从椅子上跳起来，当然他忍住了，他轻咳两下起身，整理下西装外衣板着脸说：“我既然来了就是知道点内幕，就像你刚才说的：攫取情报。我想我不用跟你多做解释吧。”  
哈伯斯轻哼一声，似笑非笑地看着芬奇说：“不见棺材不落泪！哼！”他挪动椅子给自己让路，让金属椅子腿跟地板摩擦出难听的噪音。  
芬奇仍旧立在那里看着哈伯斯挪椅子、抬手臂看表，接着他说：“好吧，看在你之前送我那些见面礼的份上，就先让你见一面。”看到芬奇还是立着不动他没好气地说：“要我叫狱警把你拖走吗？”

芬奇一瘸一拐地跟在哈伯斯身后又回到了甲板上，此时海风比刚才小了许多，只有微风佛面阳光温暖宜人，倒是个海边漫步晒太阳的好天气，只是芬奇压根没这个心情。他跟着哈伯斯在甲板前行在接近船尾的一处空地哪里看到两个背对他们的身影：一个站立的人身着护士服看着像是位女子，另一个人坐在轮椅里灰白色短发。那人一定是瑞斯！芬奇想要快走两步上前去，却被哈伯斯抬手拦下。  
“别急！”哈伯斯说罢先一步过去，女护士见到哈伯斯立马退后半部让道。哈伯斯低头跟轮椅里的人小声交谈了几句，轮椅里的人扭头看了一下，这让芬奇更加确定坐轮椅的人就是约翰·瑞斯。他感到自己的心脏在狂跳，是的，他活着，他真的活着，芬奇不禁兴奋地喜形于色，直到哈伯斯挥手叫他过去的时候他仍旧保持着兴奋的笑容。

他的心依旧狂跳着，他终于见到了瑞斯。轮椅里的人明显比芬奇印象里的样子消瘦了许多，面容也比之前白了不少或许是长期卧床静养的缘故吧。瑞斯脸颊下巴刮的很干净，短发修剪的也整齐，但并不能掩盖病容显露。他看上去有些疲惫估计是被伤病折磨的。  
芬奇盯着约翰好一会儿说不出话来，这不禁引得轮椅里的人发问：“先生你好，请问你是新来的会计师吗？”

芬奇完全僵住了，他觉得自己脊柱的旧伤似乎开始隐隐作痛，兴奋的笑容逐渐退去由错愕的表情取代。他以为哈伯斯说瑞斯不记得他了只是在讽刺他，可没想到这……这居然是真的！瑞斯失忆了？！

 

“你……你”芬奇心里很不是滋味：“…真的不记得我了吗？”

轮椅上的人皱着眉头看了一会儿芬奇又用询问的目光望向哈伯斯，典狱长配合地开口：“亲爱的弟弟你记错了，这位是监狱的新股东……啊……”哈伯斯忘词似的停顿下。

“哈罗德·芬奇”芬奇赶紧接话茬。

“对，芬奇先生！”哈伯斯一副忘记金主名字很抱歉的样子：“芬奇先生跟我在甲板上散步遇到了你在这里晒太阳。”

瑞斯：“你好芬奇先生。”

瑞斯颤颤巍巍地抬起左手要跟芬奇握手，后者一个大步上前双手握住了瑞斯的手说：“我是芬奇，你真的不记得我了吗？”芬奇再次打量起轮椅上的人：他身着厚实的墨蓝色棉质睡衣，下身由黑色薄毛毯从脚到腰腹被裹的严严实实的，透过睡衣衣领的缝隙依稀可见缠绕的绷带。还有他握着的这只手。这只曾经温暖有力的手，此刻也略感冰凉。芬奇的鼻子一阵阵发酸，他低头缓解下情绪，瑞斯手背上输液残留的几个针眼清晰可见。

“芬奇先生是不是把我跟谁弄了？”瑞斯看着眼圈发红的芬说：“我真的不认识你。”

“对，没错！”哈伯斯赶紧伸手把芬奇轻轻往边上拽了下，他跟瑞斯紧握的双手被迫分开，由于握的有些紧差点把芬奇弄倒，芬奇在瑞斯的双眼里似乎捕捉到了一闪而过的担忧。

“芬奇先生就是来实地考察下投资情况，他一会儿就走，对吧！”哈伯斯用自己那双跟瑞斯一样美丽的灰绿色眼睛瞪着芬奇，像是在逼供。

“不，我想多住几天，充分了解下我投资产业的经营状况。”芬奇无视哈伯斯寒刀般的眼神说：“毕竟实地考察更准确。”

混蛋！哈伯斯在心里默默骂了一句，脸上浮起一层浅薄的笑意：“你的意思是要在这里住几天？”  
芬奇点头。  
“我这里可不是星级酒店，没客房服务，没舒适的大床。”哈伯斯抬手比划着：“恕我直言芬奇先生，我看你脊柱似乎有挺严重的旧伤，恐怕受不了这里的住宿条件吧，嗯？”  
“我不会计较这些。”芬奇尽量挤出一个笑容对哈伯斯说：“员工宿舍就可以。”

“员工宿舍啊……”哈伯斯摸着自己光洁的下颌若有所思地说：“恐怕没有空房间呢。巴比伦F 区倒是有一片空闲的牢房……”哈伯斯瞟了一眼弟弟，后者明显是有点不高兴。  
“没关系，全听你这位主人的安排。”芬奇完全放低姿态不作计较。  
“那就巴比伦G区牢房吧那里全部都空着，给你豪华包场。哈哈 ！”哈伯斯欢快地笑着抬手拍了拍芬奇的肩膀：“算是一趟别具一格的旅行，体验一把被当作犯人时刻面对一群暴徒是什么滋味……”哈伯斯本想再说两句话损损这个四眼瘸腿富豪，却被轮椅上那人猛烈的咳嗽打断。他比女护士快一步，从裤兜里掏出一张雪白的纯棉手帕轻按在瑞斯的嘴上，他可怜的弟弟咳的让人焦心。  
芬奇只能在一边看着他难受，因为哈伯斯恰巧挡在了芬奇和瑞斯的中间根本不给这个眼镜富豪上前关心的机会。

待咳嗽的人终于平复下来哈伯斯拿起那块带有精致刺绣花边的手帕特意在芬奇面前晃了一下，雪白的帕子上有一块硬币大小的鲜红血点。  
心肺功能不同程度受损——芬奇回忆起病例中的一句话。  
哈伯斯手捧沁血的手帕问女护士：“他今天咳了几次血？”  
“包括这次，今天有五次咳血。”护士说：“比上个月一天十几次好多了。”  
哈伯斯点点头说：“出血量也少了不少。”他俯下身拿着手帕轻柔地擦掉瑞斯嘴角的一点点血渍，拿出温柔的语气说：“你看，恢复多快，你刚来我这里的时候根本是不省人事，呼吸都不能自主。现在你都能坐着轮椅出来晒太阳了。没多久你就能回到以前的样子了拿着手枪去靶场玩一圈，到时候跟你比赛可别让我输的太惨哦！”哈伯斯对着弟弟笑着，瑞斯也冲着哥哥笑。两个完全相同的俊脸此时都那么温柔，只是其中一位并未保持多久就变了脸。哈伯斯起身对护士说：“你们出来多久了？”  
护士：“大概四十多分钟了。”  
哈伯斯：“我弟弟三天前腰腹部刚做过手术不能久坐你不知道吗！”  
“抱歉先生！”女护士低头认错般回应赶紧推轮椅往回走。

芬奇欲上前去却被哈伯斯抬手挡住了，隔着一条手臂芬奇眼巴巴地看着瑞斯进了船舱。

“他在几号房间？”芬奇问哈伯斯。

“你有必要知道吗？”哈伯斯看到弟弟消失在视野里收回了手臂说：“直升机在甲板上备好了芬奇先生。”

芬奇：“我的房间是巴比伦G区对吧？鉴于我腿脚不便能不能帮我把行李搬一下？”

哈伯说嘴角微微挑起露出几颗白牙说：“你还真要住几天？！？”

芬奇：“约翰需要我！我要帮他恢复记忆。”

“哼——！”哈伯斯轻蔑地哼着：“随你便。”然后往回走。

“瑞斯住几号房间！？”芬奇在他身后大喊。

哈伯说驻足回头说：“他每天这个时候都会来这块甲板晒太阳，当然前提是身体条件和天气条件允许的情况下。还有，别在船舱里乱跑，万一你迷路了死在哪个角落我可不管埋！”完后扭身，大步流星地走了。

芬奇在明媚的阳光里无比挫败感地叹口气，一位戴着面具装备荷枪实弹的狱警靠近他说：“先生，我来带您去客房吧。”

 

..  
.  
.  
.  
晚上六点钟，巡视了一圈监狱情况的典狱长带着郁闷的心情来到了瑞斯的房间。他手里捧着一只银质托盘里面规矩地码放着两杯牛奶两盘三明治。哈伯斯推开房门迎接他的是两位身体健壮的男护士，其中一位要接过他手里的餐盘却被哈伯斯拒绝了。

“大夫来检查过吗？”哈伯斯问。

“检查过身体并更换过绷带了，哈伯斯先生。”其中一位男护士说：“一切正常。”

哈伯斯点点头又说：“他在睡觉吗？”

护士：“没有。”

“很好，今天的晚餐我来陪他吃，你们可以自由活动一小时。”说完他端着餐盘走到里间，瑞斯病床所在的房间。

哈伯斯把餐盘放在病床左侧的配套活动餐桌上，顺势拉来一把椅子坐在桌边，接着调整位置以便让床上的病人方便就餐。床上躺着的人把后脑勺冲着他看上去像是在欣赏窗外的云朵。哈伯斯起身看了一眼，床上的人确实是睁着眼睛。他拿起一盘三明治从床尾绕到另一面低头看着弟弟说：“你最爱的鸡蛋蔬菜三明治，乔尼！”

病号先生不说话把头又歪向另一边。哈伯斯又绕回自己座位，放下盘子端起杯子说：“还有加了两块糖的牛奶！”床上的人又把头歪了回去继续看晚霞。哈伯斯生气地放下牛奶故意弄出点噪音说：“你这是又怎么了，我又哪里惹到你了啊  
？”  
听到哥哥不耐烦的口气约翰把脸转了过来皱着眉头说：“你为什么让哈罗德去住牢房？难道船上就没客房吗？”

原来亲爱的弟弟是为了这件事跟自己生气，他翻着白眼说：“乔尼，你忘了吗，昨天听到哈罗德·芬奇要来的消息后是你自己出的主意要装失忆的？我这也是帮你把戏演下去啊。”

约翰：“我只是要赶哈罗德走，没说要把他当犯人对待。”

“我又没把他房间的门锁上，甲板上有一架直升随时待命，只要他想走。”哈伯斯委屈地看着弟弟说。

床上的人叹口气想要做起来，哈伯斯帮他调整床头的角度并拿来几个软靠垫垫在他身后。他一脸愁苦地看着眼前餐桌里的食物沉默着。就在哈伯斯以为亲爱的弟弟又要犯心脏病的时候约翰再次张嘴说话了，“看来他是一时半会儿走不了了。”

“这你发愁什么，实在不行打一针麻醉剂仍上直升机了事儿！”哈伯斯一边喝牛奶一边说。  
“没用的，他还会找回来的，就算把船开到别的海域也没用。”约翰摇摇头：“他是个不简单的人，我记得跟以前跟你写信提到过，他有遍布全球的耳目。”

“是啊是啊，以前你一给我写信就哈罗德长哈罗德短的，结果他就把你害成这样了，嗯？要是有个“负心郎排行榜”的话他一定是高居榜首！”哈伯斯愤愤不平地说。

“是他给了我第二次机会，这是一份意义非凡的工作，我们在拯救生命！你知道我跟杰西卡……”他顿了顿“......他不欠我的他应该去过自己的生活，正常的……生活。”

哈伯斯轻声叹口气说：“好了好了，不要烦心了。都交给我解决吧。你忘了自己的哥哥是一个典狱长了吗，这里员工加上犯人有1214人呢！一个哈罗德·芬奇算什么！”

“维尔……我……”约翰端详着这张跟自己一模一样的脸欲言又止。

哈伯斯猜出了他要说什么，捏着牛奶杯子的手顿住了，“你是我弟弟，我们血脉相连，我救你是应该的，再跟我说什么‘谢谢你’之类的肉麻的词我就把你扔海里去！”说完他喝了一口牛奶。

约翰不好意思地笑笑说：“我就是想跟你说别难为哈罗德，他身体曾经受过重伤，他一直离不开止痛片，他……”  
“行了乔尼小弟，我不会为难他的。你还是先可怜下自己吧，三天前你才取出一颗压迫神经的弹头，拿出好心情恢复你的身体吧。你的眼镜情人身体肯定早就恢复了，不然他怎么会大老远跑到这里来捣乱，哼！”哈伯斯又端起那盘三明治说：“我亲手做的哦，不尝尝吗？”

约翰·瑞斯看着食物思考了一会儿说：“我倒是还有个主意也许能把他劝走。”

“哦？！”哈伯斯来了精神：“说说看！”

瑞斯：“哈罗德有个未婚妻，因为我们从事的工作关系她以为哈罗德死了就再也没联系。可是哈罗德他一直放不下她……”

“花心阔佬混蛋，哼！”哈伯斯翻了一个白眼给不在场的人，狠狠地咬了一口三明治。

瑞斯：“她是个画家，跟哈罗德情投意合。你可以把她请来让他们旧情复燃，到时候他们俩自然就走了不会留恋这里。她叫格瑞斯·亨德里克斯，社保号是xxx-xxxxxx。”

“我亲爱的乔尼小弟！”哈伯斯打着响指笑的一脸欣赏：“好主意啊！要说威逼利诱什么的你也很在行呢，哈哈！”

瑞斯忽然严肃地看着哥哥说：“不许伤害她，不许威胁她。你得好说好商量的办这件事。”

“当然当然，不就是骗一个纯情女子嘛，简单！”哈伯斯说。

瑞斯叹气，终于拿起三明治咬了一小块咀嚼起来，看来哥哥对于某些情感问题终究是迷茫的。

“对了，还有个好消息乔尼！”哈伯斯喝光牛奶说：“蕾拉要从寄宿学校回来一段！明天到这里。”说到这个名字哈伯斯的笑脸上居然浮现一层暖意。

“真的？！”瑞斯对于这个消息也表现出极大的热情。说起蕾拉，她曾经是瑞斯舍命保护的一个号码。那会儿她才六个月大，差点被人贩子贩卖出国。幸好他与芬奇的全力寻找才让这个可俩的小娃娃回到了外祖父母身边。可天有不测，就在蕾拉四岁的时候祖父母居然相继病逝。瑞斯得知这个消息第一时间赶到蕾拉身边，发誓要找一个可靠的人收养蕾拉，最终抚养蕾拉的重任落在了这位冷酷无情的典狱长身上。  
瑞斯：“瞧你乐的，当初我带她来的时候你可不是这态度。”

哈伯斯：“我什么态度？我一直是欢迎的态度。那是一位可爱又聪明的小天使还知道感恩。 不像有的人，一年也不来几个电话，直到把自己搞的重伤快死的时候才想起我来。”

 

“反正我是个废人了任平你处置。”瑞斯扔下半块三明治躺回床上。

哈伯斯听到这句话不高兴了，他探过身看着瑞斯的眼睛认真地说：“你刚才那句话我要你收回，并且发誓永远不再说这种话！”

床上的人皱皱眉头，像是被吓到了，他好像是冷酷典狱长正在审讯的犯人，必须招供某些重要信息似得说：“我发誓，维尔，永远不再说这种话。”

 

哈罗德·芬奇登陆海上监狱的第二天仍旧是个阳光明媚的晴天。鉴于哈伯斯不会告诉自己约翰·瑞斯的房间号而他又不能在别人的地盘乱窜，所以他只好一起床就去昨天下午见到瑞斯的那块甲板干等，但愿今天瑞斯的身体条件允许，能出来这里晒太阳。功夫不负有心人，哈罗德终于等来了期盼的人。今天的瑞斯穿了一件深灰色的睡衣还是严严实实地裹着毛毯。

看到有人过来芬奇冲对方摆摆手说：“你今天感觉怎样？约翰？”芬奇顺嘴说出这称呼。

约翰四下看了一圈然后有些迷惑地问：“这位先生你是在跟我说话？”

芬奇：“当然。”

“哦，我只是不太习惯一位陌生人这样叫我。”瑞斯的轮椅被护士停在一片温暖的阳光里，他苍白的面容镀上了一层金色，绿色的眼睛也增添了几分活力，配上整齐的短发和光洁的下巴，不知情的人不会把他跟重病这个词儿联系到一起。芬奇靠在栏杆上看的有些出神，望了说话。

“先生怎么会对投资监狱感兴趣？”瑞斯问。

“哦！”芬奇回过神来：“我是个生意人，能挣钱的都感兴趣。”

“这可不是什么好生意。”瑞斯说：“能挣钱的生意多的是，你可以考虑下别的。 ”  
“你是个奇怪的人，约翰。”芬奇说：“没人会像你，把送上门来的金主往外推。”芬奇笑了：“你没变，所以这就是你对吗，我熟悉的约翰。你还记得自己为了救人不顾性命的时候吗，我总说你是自毁倾向严重。”

“很抱歉先生，你是谁我确实想不起来了。不过你说的对，我是有点自毁倾向。我也不知道自己为什么会有这么重的伤在身，也许就像你说的，为了救某个值得救的人受的。”

“我并不是要你重复痛苦的回忆约翰。”芬奇考虑着措词说：“你真的一点也想不起来为什么受伤了吗？”

瑞斯摇摇头说：“也不是全记不起来了。只是些记忆碎片：一栋大楼的顶层，我在远远地跟一个人告别，那人依依不舍地，不过他最后还是走了。看着他走我很开心。后面的事情就不记得了。”

“你后悔吗？”芬奇的声线略微颤抖。

“不，虽然我不记得具体的事情了，但是那种感觉却无比清晰，那是一种释然，终于回报了一份深情的幸福，死而无憾。我希望那个人能找到幸福，他肯定能幸福的。”瑞斯在阳光下笑了，画面仿佛再一次跟五个多月前的诀别重合了，无怨无悔。

芬奇摘掉眼镜，掏出手帕擦了擦眼角，重新戴上眼镜，他鼓足勇气直视这双美丽的双眼说：“我就是那个人，你希望幸福的人。约翰，你没失忆对吗？”

瑞斯愣住了，这一刻他不知道该说些什么，是顺着芬奇还说拒绝他？他思考了几秒：“先生你真能开玩笑。我……”

“今天感觉怎样？”哈伯斯迈着大步靠近这里打断了瑞斯后面的话：“你出来多长时间了，别忘了你手术的刀口不能久坐哦。”看到芬奇在边上哈伯斯赶紧贴到弟弟轮椅边开始关切地问这问那：“今天咳血几次啊？”

护士“半夜一次。起床后到现在两次。”

哈伯斯：“不错，有进步。早饭吃了什么？”

护士：“全麦面包两片，牛奶一杯。”  
“吃的有点少啊，”哈伯斯俯身下去把芬奇的视线挡的严严实实的：“恢复身体要补充营养啊亲爱的弟弟！你要努力多吃饭。”

瑞斯：“好的维尔，我下次争取吃三片面包。”

“这就对了。”哈伯斯对弟弟笑笑，转过脸来对芬奇笑容就消失了：“芬奇先生的考察今天什么时候结束啊？直升机一直都待命呢！”哈伯斯话音刚落一架直升机已经进入大船领空了，所有人抬眼望去，它停在了二号停机坪。哈伯斯看看手表笑着说：“一定是蕾拉！我的小天使回家了！”

芬奇听到这个名字先是觉得耳熟然后他忽然想起来这是他们曾经救过的六个月大的小女婴，芬奇吃惊地看着瑞斯说：“你把蕾拉交给你哥哥抚养了？天啊你真这么干了？！”

“这有何不妥？”瑞斯无辜地看着芬奇：“你也认识小蕾拉吗？”

芬奇最终没有发表意见，毕竟这个时候说什么都没用了，但愿不要出现第二个哈伯斯。

“乔尼叔叔——”一声清脆欢快的童音传入芬奇和瑞斯的耳朵。循声望去，一个身着粉红衣裙梳着两个马尾辫的金发小娃娃在往这里狂奔。她像只欢快的小鹿，一跃扑到了瑞斯的怀里，后者像是吃痛了一下皱了下眉头但是兴奋的笑容不减。

哈伯斯见状急忙跑过来把小女孩从瑞斯的怀里揪了出来，撅着薄唇说：“爸爸之前跟你说过什么来着，你这就忘了吗？”

“乔尼叔叔身体很弱抱不动蕾拉。”小女孩奶声奶气的说，低着头摆弄着哈伯斯胸前的口袋巾。

“那你该怎么办，嗯？”哈伯斯生气地说。

一边观望事态发展的芬奇替蕾拉捏了一把汗，他真怕哈伯斯会把这个可怜的孩子关进禁闭室。

“对不起乔尼叔叔，我不是故意的。”蕾拉在哈伯斯怀里向瑞斯道歉。

“没关系蕾拉，乔尼叔叔没事。”瑞斯冲着小娃娃笑，蕾拉也冲他笑。

哈伯斯冰冻的俊脸也笑了起来，他亲了蕾拉肉乎乎的小脸蛋一口说：“我的小天使最乖了！知错就改，不会像某些人天天在这里碍眼。”哈伯斯把蕾拉举过头顶让她骑在了自己的脖子上，她红色的小鞋子就贴在冷酷典狱长考究的西装上，而衣服的主人全然不在意地说：“要看爸爸审讯坏蛋吗？”

蕾拉：“嗯！要看！要看！”

哈伯斯驼着蕾拉对轮椅上的人说：“别在外面坐太久了乔尼，小心着凉了。跟乔尼叔叔说再见，我们去揍大坏蛋去咯。”后一句是对蕾拉说的。小姑娘欢快地冲瑞斯摆手再见，叠起来的一大一小两个人欢快的远离他们。

此时此刻，哈罗德·芬奇有一种感觉，他仿佛疏离了约翰，疏离了这艘大船，疏离了这个世界，换句话说，他根本就是个多余的人！


	2. Chapter 2

画家登船

葛芮丝·亨德里克斯觉得有点不可思议，居然会有人点名邀请她定制肖像画？她自我感觉没什么名气，只是个险些失业的插图画家而已。她还记得来之前自己的经济人眉飞色舞的样子，感叹这是一个大金主，上来就付了三万美金的定金，后续七万要等作品完成后才能付款。一笔十万的订单对于葛芮丝来说已经是大生意了。只是这位雇主有些神秘，不在本国还要她上门绘制作品。葛芮丝怀着好奇心接下了这一单，经过出租车，民航客机，私人直升机的劳顿终于登上了这艘海上孤岛般的大船。  
直到她坐在会客室的黑色皮质沙发里的时候仍在好奇：不知道这位监狱的典狱长是个什么样的人？她环顾四周，这是一间没有窗户的办公室，除了必要的办公桌椅和文件柜以外还有几个封在玻璃罩子里的漂亮蝴蝶标本。井井有条却有点冷冰冰的——这是葛芮丝对这间办公室的第一印象，她猜测这位先生恐怕也是个刻板的人吧。

门开了，走进来一位身材挺拔衣着考究的男子，他有着整齐的短发光洁的面颊，眉宇间果然藏着一丝冰冷，这让他棱角分明的俊脸有些拒人千里之外。

“你好，”他用惯有的柔声说：“我是维拉德·哈伯斯，这所监狱的典狱长。”

葛芮丝完全愣住了，不假思索地说了出来：“天啊，约翰！是你吗？感谢上帝，我居然还能再见到你，你救过我，还记得吗？”

“不，我不叫约翰女士。”哈伯斯微笑着收回手说：“我有个弟弟倒是叫约翰，双胞胎弟弟。”

“很像先生你吗？”

“嗯…”哈伯斯思索着：“在外人看来可能是难以分辨。”

“真的？！”葛芮丝 又吃一惊：“天下居然会有这么巧合的事情？我能冒昧地请求见见您弟弟吗？我知道这实在是有些失礼，只是……曾经有一位帮助过我的人跟你很像，不不不我是说可能跟先生的弟弟很像……我想确认下你的弟弟是不是我的救命恩人，如果是他我只是想再次对他致以感谢！”葛芮丝有些语无伦次地说。

“没问题女士，这次我找你来就是要你为我们兄弟俩画一幅双人肖像。请跟我来。”哈伯斯开门请葛芮丝先行，又走到她的前面引路，他们在布满管道的船舱走廊里穿了几个来回之后来到一扇门前。

哈伯斯开门请葛芮丝先进来，她看到两位体格强壮的男护士从座位上站起来盯着她看，随后哈伯斯进门后他们即刻把目光集中到了他身上。哈伯斯简单介绍了下葛芮丝的来意然后问：“他今天咳血几次？”

护士：“从他醒来到目前为止只有两次，出血量也很少，比昨天少。”

哈伯斯点头微笑：“早饭吃的多吗？”

护士：“一杯橙汁，三块粗粮饼干。”

哈伯斯摇摇头：“还是太少了。”他转身对葛芮丝说：“这边请。”随即领着格瑞斯进了里间。

 

里间明显比外间大一些。面对门的位置是两扇圆形玻璃窗。靠窗是一组浅灰色真皮沙发和茶几套件，边上是一组原木色衣柜一组书柜。离门这边稍微近点的位置是一张围绕多件医疗设备的医疗床，床头靠墙。床尾一段距离靠墙的地方是一台壁挂液晶电视，方便床上的人使用。

葛芮丝的目光最终落在了床上，那里安安静静地躺着一个人，身着白色短袖T恤，右手手背插着输液管。他的长相跟接待自己的这位叫做维拉德·哈伯斯的人几乎是一模一样，除了略显消瘦和明显的令人心痛的憔悴。

哈伯斯冲着葛芮丝做了一个“嘘”的动作，轻手轻脚地来到床边手扶床栏在瑞斯的额头轻轻按下一个吻。仿佛有魔力般，床上的人睫毛颤动了几秒随即睁开了双眼，他迷茫了一会当看到哈伯斯在身边时说：“到外出时间了？”

哈伯斯轻笑两声看了葛芮丝 一眼俯身在弟弟的耳边小声说：“有人来看你了。”哈伯斯起身面对女士做了一个请的动作。

葛芮丝兴奋又小心翼翼地靠近床边几步开口说：“约翰？还记得我吗？葛芮丝 ·亨德里克斯。”

床上的人看似认真地端详了葛芮丝好一会儿说：“有些眼熟，抱歉女士。我记性不太好了，能给些提示吗？”说完这句话他呼出一口气好像是费了多大劲。

“你救过我就在大概两年前。你给了我一套新的身份让我能在另一个国家开始新的生活。你还说你是哈罗德的朋友。”葛芮丝 说。

“嗯……也许吧。你确实看着很眼熟，不过你的名字对我来说也确实陌生。”瑞斯有些迷茫地求助哈伯斯，后者赶紧关切地来到床边轻轻握起弟弟那只没有插输液针的手对格瑞斯说：“我可怜的弟弟在五个多月前身体受过一次重创，能活下来都是奇迹了。只是这奇迹的代价就是他的近几年记忆严重受损，很多事和人都不记得了。还请亨德里克斯女士不要见怪。”

听了哈伯斯的话葛芮丝 觉得心里难受。要说她看到哈伯斯第一面的时候认为他是自己的救命恩人是误会的话，那么见到瑞斯就不必怀疑了，直觉告诉葛芮丝病床上的这位先生就是那个人！

她有一种想哭的冲动，她努力忍着眼泪对哈伯斯说：“我可以问问你吗，哈伯斯先生？你弟弟是怎么变成这样的？”

“主要是枪伤，”哈伯斯说，“他为了救自己的老板兼朋友，心甘情愿用自己的命换他的命。他的那位老板为他做过什么我不知道，我只知道我弟弟所付出的绝不是一般人能比的。”哈伯斯低头看着弟弟说：“幸好我及时赶到了并第一时间调集所有我能找到的资源才让他捡回这半条命！”

“半条命？”葛芮丝重复的声音有些颤抖。  
“六位外科专家努力将近二十个小时把他从死亡线上拉了回来，之后我们又经历了十五天的危险期。我照顾他将近半年了，一个月前他才可以偶尔坐着轮椅出去晒晒太阳。”哈伯斯说完掏出手帕擦了擦眼睛。瑞斯躺在那里冲哥哥挤挤眼睛意思好像是：别演过了。

葛芮丝此时已经泪如雨下，她立在床边抽泣着低头擦着眼泪。哈伯斯趁机翘起一边的嘴角龇牙冲弟弟做了一个鬼脸又立即恢复悲伤的表情。

待稍微平复后，敏感的女画家又说：“你看我光顾着哭了，正事儿都忘了。十分荣幸你欣赏我的作品哈伯斯先生，我有些好奇你是从哪里听说我的呢，我真的是没什么名气啊。”

“我的艺术品收藏顾问推荐的，我拜读了你的作品，感觉很合我心意。”

“真的？”葛芮丝有些羞涩，她还在擦着脸上的泪水。

“是的，”哈伯斯说：“你的作品笔触规整但不失变换与活泼，有着古典绘画的严谨以及印象派对光影的微妙描绘。即洒脱又规矩，游刃有余。”

格瑞斯略感吃惊地说：“哇——,先生你真是……”葛芮丝有一些不知所措：“说实话从没有人这么评价过我的作品。包括那些使用我插图美术编辑都不会。”

“怎么，我说的不对吗。”哈伯斯挑起眉毛瞪大了他绿色的眼睛问。

“不是，我是说您过奖了。”葛芮丝。

哈伯斯：“亨德里克斯女士不要谦虚，这是你应得的。”

格瑞斯：“那么，哈伯斯先生，你想定制一幅什么样的肖像画呢？”

哈伯斯：“只有一个要求女士，背景是大海，其他你随意。”

格瑞斯：“就这个？光线、色彩、表情没要求？”

哈伯斯：“艺术家的理想创作条件是自由，画你想画的，这才是纯艺术的真谛。只是我太喜欢大海了，所以苛刻地要求你画上大海的背景，其它内容你自由发挥，过多的干涉会毁掉艺术品的个性和价值。”

“哇——哦——! ”格瑞斯不禁感叹：“先生真的是我见过最通情达理的客户了，你对艺术有着深刻而独到的见解！”

“我说，二位。”床上的病人微弱的声音打断了他们：“你们在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”

“我忘了介绍了，”哈伯斯说：“这位女士是一位画家，我请她来是要定制一幅咱们俩人的肖像画，你觉得怎么样？”

“挺好，不过我不能长时间坐着会不会影响画家的创作呢？”瑞斯说。

“不会，一点不会。”葛芮丝回答：“你躺着就可以。”她又擦了一把眼泪说：“再次谢谢你约翰，感谢你曾经给我的帮助，”葛芮丝抬头看向哈伯斯：“哈伯斯先生，说实话我第一次从经纪人那里听说你的职业的时候我以为你是一位冷酷又刻板的人，没想到，你对约翰照顾的这样无微不至，你是一位富有同情心的人，是位善良的好人。约翰能有你这样的亲人着实让人羡慕。”

听到这些哈伯斯装作不好意思地笑了笑说：“亨德里克斯女士过奖了，谁让我是他唯一的亲人呢，费力不讨好的事情可不都是我来干吗？倒是便宜了那个人，我弟弟舍命救了他，天知道他是否心安理得，哎……我可怜的弟弟。”说着哈伯斯又擦了擦眼角。

“你们在干嘛呢？”稚嫩童声打断了三人的谈话。葛芮丝循声望去，一个金发小女孩靠在门边半个身子在外伸脖子往里面瞧，好奇的大眼睛盯着葛芮丝一个劲看：“你是谁？我没见过你呀？”

“你好小天使。”画家女士半蹲着对她说：“你在找妈妈吗？”

“我没有妈妈。”小女孩的这句话说的稀松平常作为听者的葛芮丝却觉得心里一痛，她扭头看哈伯斯寻求答案。

“我收养的她，”哈伯斯回答：“她母亲被一个富豪欺骗了生下的她，之后因为父亲家庭财产之争被谋害了，她有一个有钱的爸爸却什么也不能给她。”

刚刚擦干眼泪的葛芮丝眼圈又红了，没相到在这所森严的监狱大船里却看到了如此令人动容的人间温情剧。她吸吸鼻子说：“你简直是个圣人，哈伯斯先生。我想把你的养女也画进去，你意下如何？”

“当然！”哥俩异口同声地说。  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

【 不期而遇 】  
芬奇站在甲板上已经快一个小时了，按照之前三天的规律瑞斯应该已经早就出现在这里了，不知道今天是什么情况。芬奇抬眼望了望蓝天白云，自言自语道：“恐怕是身体不舒服吧？”他失落的转身迈腿要离开的时候忽听见远处有说笑声，好像是一男一女。芬奇好奇地停下，转回身，因为某个熟悉的声音加重了他的好奇心。没多久声音的主人便绕到了他这边，芬奇吃惊地叫道：“葛芮丝！你怎么会在这里！？”

同样听到熟悉声音的女画家比芬奇还要吃惊，她停下了跟哈伯斯的交谈，快走几步来到爱人跟前瞪着眼睛说：“哈罗德？你怎么会在这里？”  
芬奇没有立即回答葛芮丝的问题，他目光越过她停在了哈伯斯身上板着脸拿出不悦的语气说：“你想干什么？你有什么目的？！”

“你在跟我说话吗？芬奇先生。”哈伯斯慢悠悠走到他们身边说：“什么什么目的？你什么意思？”

芬奇：“你把她骗到这里来什么目的？”

“骗？”哈伯斯干笑了两下：“哈！芬奇先生说话可真奇怪。我骗她干嘛？”

“哈罗德，你误会了。”葛芮丝见气氛不对赶紧插话：“是哈伯斯先生请我来给他以及他的弟弟画一幅肖像画的。”  
“请？”哈罗德不解地看着葛芮丝：“没有麻醉剂没有黑头罩？”

葛芮丝：“当然没有，你在说什么呢！这单是我经纪人联系的。而且哈伯斯先生已经付了三万美金的定金。”

芬奇又看回哈伯斯说：“你要小心，葛芮丝。这个人虽然笑的好看，内心却跟魔鬼一般！”

 

“怎么可能，哈罗德？”葛芮丝难以置信地目光在哈伯斯和爱人之间走了几个来回说：“这位先生是个重感情的人，他照顾自己重病的弟弟将近半年了，无微不至不离不弃的。”

“你是说约翰·瑞斯”芬奇看向格瑞斯明显有些着急：“你见过他了？他怎么样？今天没出来透透气是不是又不舒服了？”

“哈罗德，”葛芮丝说：“你还没回答我的问题呢，几天前你说要出国去谈一笔生意的，你是不是欠我一个解释？”

“哦，对。抱歉亲爱的。”芬奇这才意识到他得跟爱人说明白为什么自己会出现在这里：“我是来看一位朋友，他为了帮我而受伤。”

“你是说约翰对吗？”葛芮丝问：“我刚才提到时你很关心他。”

芬奇点点头。

“这就是你不是了哈瑞，”葛芮丝温怒的说：“你来看他为什么要瞒着我，毕竟他也帮过我啊！”

“抱歉……我…怕你没空…我…”芬奇支支吾吾地不知道该如何作答。

“我来告诉你吧女士，”哈伯斯见机插嘴：“首先我并不知道你们俩认识，你们……”

“他是我未婚夫，我们分别五年再次相遇才不到四个月。”葛芮丝解释。

“哦，那我先恭喜二位。”哈伯斯说：“我接着说，亨德里克斯女士好奇芬奇先生为什么瞒着自己来看旧友。我知道原因。”

葛芮丝：“请讲。”

芬奇瞪着哈伯斯看起来不太高兴。

“芬奇先生有愧于我弟弟。”哈伯斯接着说：“约翰之所以身受如此重伤都是为了芬奇先生，芬奇先生就是他舍命相救的老板兼朋友。”

葛芮丝抬手捂着红唇震惊地看着爱人。

芬奇把目光从一脸得意的哈伯斯那里挪到了葛芮丝那里，最后落在了脚尖前的甲板上。

葛芮丝：“这是真的吗？，哈瑞？”

芬奇点头。

“哦，还有件事我忘记说了“哈伯斯说着靠近尴尬沉默的二人：“为了欢迎亨德里克斯女士，今晚6:30会在宴会厅举行一个小型欢迎晚餐会，你们可要按时出席哦。”哈伯斯看向女画家，后者似乎显出了愧疚之情，他说：“女士的房间在201，你的行李已经搬过去了。芬奇先生要是想同住也有地方。我还有事，先告辞了。”哈伯斯挥手道别。留下二人站在甲板好像一对儿师生，而且是老师准备训诫一位撒谎学生的情景。

 

“你别玩儿过了，维尔。”午饭时间病号先生告诫典狱长先生说。

“要相信你哥哥的办事能力，我知道把握分寸。”哈伯斯白了弟弟一眼表示不满，“我上午跟那两口子说晚上6:30有个欢迎宴会。 ”

“有我份吗？”约翰看着哥哥说。

哈伯斯：“你有兴趣吗？”

“有点。”

“有兴趣没衣服啊！”哈伯斯吃了一口土豆泥说：“总不能穿着睡衣去参加吧。哈哈哈！”哈伯斯放下饭勺开始思考起来：“你来时候那一身西装倒是挺高级的不过被打出那么多弹孔早进了垃圾箱里了。”

“你是在挖苦我的衣着品味吗维尔。你不是给我新定做了三套西装吗？完全符合你的审美。”

“那只是日常服装”哈伯斯说：“其实你穿我的衣服也可以，咱们俩身高差不多，而且你现在还要比我瘦点。”

“你舍得吗，亲爱的哥哥？你亮闪闪的礼衣服就是你的命吧。”

“你这是挖苦我吗，亲爱的弟弟。”

“我可说不过你，维尔。”约翰笑了笑说：“不知道哈罗德会是什么心情来赴宴。”

“他什么心情？”哈伯斯轻哼一声：“期待你出席呗，哼！”

“你跟他说我会去吗？”约翰问。

“没说明。”哈伯斯掰下一口面包扔嘴里：“你除了他心里还有谁？哼。”

“还有你啊，亲爱的哥哥。”

“你真会哄人。”哈伯斯又白了一眼弟弟：“当我是纯情少女吗？”

 

【晚宴】  
芬奇和葛芮丝到达餐厅的时候比预定时间早了十分钟。二人在餐厅里闲逛。说是餐厅到有不少收藏品做装饰。这是一间没有窗户的房间。因为管线的穿插所以不是规矩的方形，但是空间并不狭小，容纳十多人同时就餐绰绰有余。葛芮丝忍不住去欣赏挂于墙壁上的画作，有水彩风景，油画静物，版画插图。还有蝴蝶标本拼贴画，其实蝴蝶标本还是占大多数。芬奇无心欣赏这些或稀有或普通的收藏品，他的心思都在瑞斯身上，他一天都没见过他了不知道他现在情况怎样。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？有心事吗？”葛芮丝不知何时靠近的芬奇没有留意。

“没什么。”芬奇笑了笑。

“在担心你那位朋友的身体状况吗？哈瑞？”

“有点吧。”芬奇说：“之前三天我每天上午都会跟他聊一会儿，可今天他没出来。”

“其实你大可不必这么担心的，”葛芮丝拉着爱人的手说：“他有个爱他的好哥哥照顾。”

“好哥哥？哈！”芬奇讽刺的哼哈下：“你来之前他让我住牢房来着。”

“他把你关起来了？”

“没有，一整片空牢房就我一个人。”芬奇说：“他是个自私冷酷的人。”

“也许他不太喜欢你哈瑞，可他对约翰挺好啊！”

“你看到的只是他的一面而已，葛芮丝，别被表象迷惑……”芬奇还没说完餐厅的门开了，他闭嘴望去，两位身着短围裙的厨师推着餐车进门来摆桌。  
离晚餐开始还有二十分钟的时候维拉德·哈伯斯拿着一套礼服进到了弟弟的房间。埃米尔·凯科夫医生正好迎面要出去。

“晚上有空吗医生？”哈伯斯叫住医生说：“来加入我们吧？102号会客厅。”

“你是指晚餐会吗？”医生说：“你弟弟的身体不能累着，最多三十分钟。”

“你来可以监督他，”哈伯斯笑笑：“我是真心邀请你医生。你不喜欢我，不过我敢打赌你不讨厌约翰对吧？”

医生被哈伯斯说的有些不好意思只得应下这邀请：“哈伯斯先生你不要这样说，我当然乐意参加，请允许我换套衣服。”

“当然，一会儿见。”

 

送走医生哈伯斯进到里间。只见两位强壮的男护工，一个在帮床上身披浴巾的人擦干头发，一个在衣柜翻找衣服。哈伯斯把礼服放到一边的沙发里打法走护工接过了给病人擦头发的工作，他边擦边说：“洗完澡感觉如何？有没有不舒服？”

“还可以。”床上的人回答。

“不舒服就不去了，我过会儿就过来陪你。”哈伯斯拿走毛巾，从自己的礼服衣兜里掏出梳子替约翰梳头。

“这样不好吧，维尔。”

“有什么不好，不舒服要跟我说不许硬撑！”

“遵命，长官！”约翰冲着他笑。

哈伯斯瞧了瞧弟弟的发型满意的点点头，他去衣橱翻找出内衣裤又走回来，床上的人依旧紧裹着浴巾盯着他看。哈伯斯有点不耐烦的说：“给你穿衣服啊！”

“我自己会穿。”

“你害羞什么？怕我看你光屁股吗？”

“我不用你，我自己来。”

“我们俩装在妈妈子宫里的时候都是光屁股的，亲爱的乔尼，我早就把你看光光了哦！”

约翰瞪着哥哥，他想努力表示出恼羞成怒的样子可是他却失败地笑了起来，哈伯斯也跟着哈哈哈地笑着。

哈伯斯一边笑着一边拿出背心套在弟弟头上，约翰配合地伸出手臂穿好背心。他掀开毛毯给他套上内裤和裤子。拿来衬衫穿好后仔细的扣好衣扣。

哈伯斯唤来男护工扶着弟弟下床勉强站立着，他把衬衫掖进西裤再系好皮带。护工把约翰抱上轮椅坐好。哈伯斯又对着弟弟看了又看，拿着发胶喷了几下，梳子拢了几下满意的点点头。哈伯斯拿起领结来要给弟弟系上，约翰赶忙摆手说：“这玩意勒的我喘不上气。”

“好吧，随你。”哈伯斯把领结扔在茶几上，“我们这就去赴宴。”推着轮椅离开了房间。

 

有的时候，哈罗德·芬奇也会在心里默默承认某些事情，虽然他自己不太喜欢，但现实确实如此。就在哈伯斯典狱长推着轮椅上的约翰进门的那一刻，芬奇有点失神。两个身着黑色礼服的人俩个笑容灿烂的人。虽然他立刻就回过味儿来但是不得不承认，约翰·瑞斯（芬奇喜欢这样称呼他）跟维拉德·哈伯斯也有很多相同之处。他们笑起来的样子确实都很好看。可也不一样，哈伯斯笑容后面藏着一颗冷酷的心这让他的笑多了一层不屑与傲慢，而约翰的笑容，则是发自内心的真诚的表达，他不会像他的双胞胎哥哥那样深藏不露。还有一点，约翰没系领结。

“啊哈，诸位晚上好！”哈伯斯推着弟弟进屋后女护士接过了轮椅扶手，继续把约翰推倒就餐位置，小蕾拉也蹦蹦跳跳地跟了过去。

哈伯斯则揽过跟他一同进屋的埃米尔·凯科夫医生说：“我来介绍下，这位是埃米尔·凯科夫医生，他负责全船所有人员的健康，也包括我弟弟！”

“很高兴认识你，医生 ”芬奇先于葛芮丝跟医生握手，也许是出于感激他对医生有一些格外的好感，“长久的照顾病人不是一件容易的事情，请问凯科夫医生照顾哈伯斯先生的弟弟有多久了？”

“哦，这个嘛，”医生想了想说：“大概两个多月吧，先前是两位专科医生照顾他的，因为病人恢复的还可以再加上两位医生还有别的工作要忙就把工作移交给了我。”

 

“约翰现在的身体状况到底怎样？”芬奇不想隐藏他的关切：“不瞒您说，我是他的一位旧友，想了解下情况。”

说到这个问题医生叹口气，他看了一眼房间远端在跟蕾拉说话的约翰，压低声音说：“不好也不坏吧。我听说他以前当过兵，海军陆战队什么的。现在即便好了也不可能跟以前一样了。他心脏受损严重还有一只手臂肌肉也是，再拿枪是有些困难了。身体基本不能负重，精神最好不要受到强烈刺激，恐怕这辈子离不开人照顾了……”医生自顾自说着发现芬奇脸色变了，赶紧转变话锋：“乐观些朋友，至少他还完整的活着，你作为他的朋友能看到他已经不易了！我刚才说的这些不过是照顾心脏病人的通用守则，约翰是个内心强大的人，他比一般病人好照顾多了。”

“天啊，确实不容易。”葛芮丝感叹。

芬奇抿着嘴点点头。

看到眼镜富豪脸色不好看，哈伯斯笑着靠近谈话的三人说：“你们不会把这当成自助餐了吧？我可没这么设计。几位入席吧？”

 

桌子是长方形的，哈伯斯和弟弟在长桌两端，约翰左手边按顺序是芬奇和格瑞斯，右手边是医生和小蕾拉。  
所有人落座完毕，侍者开始上菜。几盘菜同时被端上桌。考虑到约翰身体不便，所有菜品在上桌前都会询问他在得到许可后盛上一小份。

一只中式青花瓷碟被侍者端到约翰跟前，里面红红绿绿一对看着像是蔬菜和鸡肉的混合，他拿起公用夹子夹了两块刚放进自己面前的白色瓷盘里时，哈伯斯忽然发话：“等待！我记得有一道中国菜是麻辣风味的对吧？”  
“是的哈伯斯先生，”侍者回答：“这道菜就是，麻辣鸡块儿。”

哈伯斯挥挥手，侍者端着盘子去了别处，他接着说：“乔尼，这道菜你还说不吃为好。”

“这没什么吧？”约翰拿起叉子要去叉鸡肉可是一下没扎上。哈伯斯已经起身来到弟弟身边，他拿过一只干净的餐盘换掉了有辣鸡肉的盘子，说：“你几天前刚动过手术的哦，忘了医嘱了吗？刺激性食物不利于伤口愈合！”然后瞟了一眼小口喝酒的芬奇。

“可我得补充蛋白质才能利于身体恢复啊。”约翰依依不舍地看着哥哥端着美味的鸡肉回到自己座位上。

一盘水煮蔬菜端到约翰面前，他郁闷的看着餐盘。

“维生素利于身体恢复。”哈伯斯微笑着示意侍者，后者立刻接到命令般给夹了一块胡萝卜两只绿菜花放进某人的餐盘里。

 

“听说芬奇先生有意投资监狱？”医生抿一口红酒说：“这是真的吗？”

“噢，啊，对！”芬奇微笑面对医生说：“我希望提升雨下监狱的医疗设施，算是加强下人性化吧？”

“哈！”哈伯斯插话道：“不考虑把监狱造的更加牢固，反而考虑这些鸡肋问题，您的投资理念也挺奇特的。那么芬奇先生打算投入多少钱呢？”

“先期五千万吧。”芬奇说。

哈伯斯端着酒杯不以为然：“好啊。何时实现呢？”

芬奇没说话只是低头操作手机，哈伯斯内心白了眼镜先生一眼，去帮助小蕾拉拿一块面包。就在他微笑看蕾拉大口吃面包的时候他的手机震动了几下。他掏出手机看了会儿，忽然抬头看向芬奇，后者不紧不慢地说：“先到账两千五百万，等我看到这些钱确实用于医疗设施改善和购买药品后我会支付剩余的部分。”

哈伯斯只是笑了笑，把手机收进兜里说：“金钱不是万能的，芬奇先生，有些事情是弥补不了的。”

芬奇被这句话噎的抿抿嘴没说什么。

也许是对话的火药味太明显了让有的人不太高兴，约翰请求护士推他去洗手间一趟。  
哈伯斯目送弟弟离开房间转头对医生说：“谢谢你这几日对约翰的照顾，你是一位恪尽职守的好医生，敬凯科夫医生。”说完哈伯斯浅尝一口杯中的香槟。芬奇与格瑞斯也向医生致敬。

“谢谢，谢谢大家。”实际性格有些腼腆的医生面颊微红，他笑了笑说：“这就是我工作，真的没什么。其实最开始我并不乐观，约翰来到这里的时候虽然状况稳定但是昏迷不醒，医生也说不好他多久能醒来，醒来会是什么样子。要说最担心的人还得是血脉相连的亲人，对于我仅仅是工作，而对于哈伯斯先生…最初那两个月…”医生看了一眼典狱长，说：“…他的情绪很低落整天的守在约翰的床边，工作基本都交给了秘书和副手。说实话我从没见过他这样。”

哈伯斯不说话只是默默地吃饭，甚至连芬奇都懒的看一眼。

“不过现在好了，至少约翰醒过来了，完整的活下来比什么都强不是吗？”医生说。

“哈伯斯先生真的不容易，”葛芮丝拿出手绢擦了擦眼角说：“对于生命垂危的亲人我们无能为力只有等待的时刻是最煎熬的，这一点我深有体会。我父亲过世前也是病的不轻。所以哈伯斯先生对弟弟的这份情感是真挚的！”

哈伯斯笑了笑：“女士过奖励了。他是我弟弟，虐我千百遍也是我活该啊。”

芬奇也思忖着是不是该说些什么，他犹犹豫豫地张嘴还没发出声音忽然餐厅的门开了，女护士推着瑞斯回来。哈伯斯目送弟弟跟自己擦肩而过回到自己的位置上，他眯着眼睛打量轮椅上的人开口说：“乔尼，你干嘛去了？”

约翰被哥哥这句话逗乐了：“我去洗手间能干嘛？”

前额头发有点湿，衬衫衣领靠近下颌的部分也有水渍，哈伯斯说：“你身体不舒服吗？”

约翰：“没有，我很好。”

哈伯斯看了一眼手表，6：57他说：“你已经坐了快半个小时了乔尼，身体还受得了吗？”

约翰：“我还没吃到一道可口的菜呢，我可不想这就回床上躺着去。”

谈话间侍者进屋陆陆续续给每位客人一份牛排。

 

“我擅自作主，定在了七分熟。因为次牛肉比较嫩。大家可以尝尝。”一边上牛排哈伯斯一边解释。

“那我就不客气了。”葛芮丝先动刀叉尝了一块，“确实很嫩，很多汁。”

客人们陆陆续续拿起刀叉品尝，哈伯斯歪头看向边上的养女，小娃娃笨手笨脚的拿着刀叉切的很费劲。

“宝贝，危险！”哈伯斯起身没收了蕾拉的餐刀顺道拿走了她的牛排。小娃娃不明白怎么回事着急的伸着小手说：“哎，我要吃牛排！爸爸，爸爸！”

“别急蕾拉，”哈伯斯开始切蕾拉的牛排“爸爸把牛肉切成小块，这样蕾拉的小嘴巴才能吃进去啊。爸爸好不好啊？”哈伯斯一边迅速把牛肉切成小块一边说。

“爸爸最好了。”小女孩奶声奶气地说然后咯咯笑了起来：“蕾拉长大了也给爸爸切牛排。”

 

童言无忌引得众人欢笑，哈伯斯把切好的牛肉归还给蕾拉，小姑娘美滋滋地吃了起来。

在谈话与餐具碰撞声中，哈伯斯的目光越过琳琅的菜肴落到一个人的身上，那人左手拿刀右手拿叉，顺利的切下一块牛肉。但是右手叉起肉块有些费劲，他只好把叉子再换到左手才顺利的把肉送进嘴里。当他开始第二轮费劲的切削时  
芬奇放下了自己的餐具看着约翰说：“需要帮忙吗？我帮你把它们切成小块吧？”  
葛芮丝停下用餐也看向约翰这边，他看到约翰委婉拒绝了芬奇的提议继续费劲的吃着牛排。她想说点什么劝劝这位倔强的病人可又怕伤到他的自尊，最终她把头转向了别处没再继续看。

 

约翰费劲的吃下第三口肉的时候，哈伯斯已经走到了他身边说：“让我来帮你吧乔尼。”

“不。谢谢。维尔。”

看到典狱长过来，本来挨着约翰坐的医生起身拿着餐具菜品坐到了哈伯斯的位置上。侍者也紧忙把哈伯斯的餐具移到了新位置。

哈伯斯把椅子往轮椅那边挪动几下看着约翰切牛排。他有点抖的右手叉着牛排，左手切下一小块，就在他又要把餐叉倒手的时候哈伯斯抽走了餐具，他轻巧地叉起小肉块送进了弟弟的嘴里。

被喂饭的人似乎有些生气，他努力抑制着要爆发的脾气用力地咀嚼牛肉，他把目光从哈伯斯脸上移开恰巧碰上了芬奇的双眼。哈罗德·芬奇在那一刻从约翰·瑞斯的眼中读出了一丝伤痛的无奈，约翰的眼神似乎在说：我已然这样了，收回你的怜悯吧！

哈伯斯又切下一块送到了弟弟的嘴边，约翰把头别了过去双手转动轮椅后退了一步说：“护士，陪我去趟洗手间。”

“我来吧。”哈伯斯挡开护士推着弟弟出去了。

此时餐厅里剩下的三个成人和一个小孩继续吃饭，有一搭无一搭的聊着，话题似乎还是离不开约翰。

“他怎么了，是心情不好吗？”葛芮丝问医生：“还是身体不舒服？”

“也许都有吧。”医生咽下一口食物说：“不管怎样，约翰还算是个坚强的人，我是指他的内心！换作别人受到这样的打击恐怕多半精神会崩溃吧。”

“你说他意志坚强对吗？医生。”芬奇插话说。

“对，”医生点头：“他曾经向我询问过自己的身体状况，我实话实说，他既不惊讶也不悲观，只是接受事实。”

“就好像是发生在别人身上的事情一样。”芬奇补充道。

“对！”医生看向芬奇同意他的说法：“不愧是约翰的老友，芬奇先生真了解他。”

“还有件事情我想请教下你，”芬奇问医生：“约翰的大脑有受损吗？”

医生：“芬奇先生是指哪一种受损？”

芬奇：“比如记忆力衰退，或者忘记了以前的一些事情。”

“这个…”医生放下手中的酒杯想了想说：“我觉得应该是没有吧，之前的两位医生也没提到过这个病症。他脑子一直很清醒的。芬奇先生怎么想起问这个问题？”

“啊…”葛芮丝想要插话被芬奇拦下了，他解释说：“没什么，我只是问问。”

芬奇还想说些什么不巧被一位进门的护士打断，芬奇认得她，就是那位一直陪在约翰身边的棕色短发女护士，他进门直奔医生的位置低声交谈了几句。凯科夫医生立刻起身对芬奇和葛芮丝说：“抱歉失陪了，我得去看看。”

“是约翰吗？”芬奇也跟着站起来着急的问：“他出了什么事？”

“不知道具体情况，我得走了。”医生随女护士出去，芬奇想要跟过去却被葛芮丝拽住了。

葛芮丝：“你帮不上忙的，还不如坐在这里等。”

芬奇不情愿地坐下盯着餐盘叹气。

过了难熬的三十分钟之后医生回到了餐厅，他给自己倒了一杯饮料喝了一大口。芬奇眼巴巴地看着他问：“情况怎么样？”

“哦，没事了。”医生坐回座位：“就是稍微有些劳累，也许是这顿饭闹的吧他心脏不太舒服刚才跑了两趟洗手间把吃的饭吐个精光。”医生拿过装面包的盘子问芬奇：“你要是不放心他可以去看看嘛？”

“哈伯斯不太欢迎我。”芬奇叹口气。


	3. Chapter 3

【 病房探视】

维拉德·哈伯斯没再回到餐厅而是留在了弟弟的房间。他把护工赶到外间，自己留在了里间陪着约翰。他窝在单人沙发里时不常往病床那边瞄一眼，其实外间有一面显示屏能时刻监视着病人的状况和生命体征数据，可哈伯斯觉得还是自己亲自陪护一会儿比较放心。

 

他想起弟弟刚刚来到这里时的情景，那会儿医生给出了一个最打击人的诊断：昏迷可能要持续一段，具体时间不好说，也许就直接见上帝了。他从手术成功的释然一落千丈跌倒了绝望的谷底。这种过山车一样的心情他真的不想来第二次，于是在约翰不省人事的那二十多天里哈伯斯把工作之外的时间基本都耗在了这间屋子中，他要陪着弟弟，即便他是处于昏迷中意识不到自己的存在他也要陪着他。约翰肯定能感觉到点什么——哈伯斯这样固执的认为。如果这是他在人世最后一段旅程的话他更要陪着他，他是他唯一的亲人，他不希望他孤单地去。

哈伯斯也是对弟弟的情况做好了最坏的打算，比如再也不会醒来，或者终身瘫痪什么的。但他心底仍旧抱着一丝希望，希望自己一觉醒来能看到弟弟睁开眼睛也在看着他，这一天确实来了。只不过没这么戏剧性，弟弟醒来的那一天哈伯斯正在忙于审讯一个顽固的犯人，这是一单某国政府的生意，只要他从这个倒霉蛋嘴里敲出来他们想要的情报就算完成任务。他跟几个人熬了一周也没什么进展，当他拖着疲惫的身体准备回卧室睡一觉的时候医生找到了他告诉他说约翰刚才清醒了几分钟。  
维拉德·哈伯斯那一刻的心情可以用欣喜若狂来形容，他忽略了自己身体对睡眠的需求直奔约翰的病床边。虽然迎接他的还是弟弟昏睡的面容，他还是兴奋地对约翰说了一堆话，虽然没有立刻得到回应但还是给了哈伯斯一丝真正的希望。他干脆就睡在了约翰病床边的沙发里，一觉醒来浑身酸痛的哈伯斯看到了一双眼睛在看着他。口腔气管插管让约翰无法说话，这不重要，维拉德·哈伯斯不需要他说什么，约翰什么也不用说，他得听自己说，那玩意正好堵住了弟弟的嘴，多好的机会啊。哈伯斯有一堆话要跟他说，告诉他自己有多高兴，告诉他自己有多委屈，告诉他自己在手术室门口守了一夜担惊受怕的都要得心脏病了，全都得告诉这个混蛋！他害得自己遭这些罪！！他脑子里想着这些乱七八糟的话可脸上的表情却是对着弟弟有些迷茫的双眼一个劲儿的笑，泪水从眼眶溢出，他哽咽着说：“欢迎回来，乔尼！”之后许久他都没再说出一句话。

 

“维尔？你在吗？”

一句轻声呼唤把哈伯斯从回忆中拽了出来，他从沙发里起身踱步到床边借着一盏夜灯看着约翰仍显憔悴的面容说：“感觉好点了吗？”

“说实话还是有些恶心，不过比刚才好多了。”约翰眨眨眼努力挤出一个笑容：“又让你担心了维尔。现在几点了？”

“快八点了，哎…”哈伯斯叹口气：“我的话你就是不听，难受你为什么不说话？刚才吃饭的时候你第一次去吐干嘛不告诉我？！”

约翰：“我怕搅了晚餐。”

哈伯斯：“你觉得这个借口我会买账吗？”

约翰：“我不愿意哈罗德看到我狼狈的样子。”

哈伯斯：“又是哈罗德，哈！你是真在乎他，哼！”

约翰：“你不去歇歇吗？或者接着去陪客人？”

“我今晚陪你睡吧，客人有医生陪着呢。趁我不在正好说我几句坏话，哼！”说着哈伯斯走到衣柜前开门翻找毛毯：“不舒服就叫我，不许忍着。”

“有护士呢。你还是回房间睡觉吧。”

“你少跟我讨价还价，”哈伯斯抽出一条毛毯又窝回沙发里，语气强硬地说：“你现在得听我的，我是这条船上发号施令的人！”

约翰：“蕾拉谁陪？”

“护士充当临时保姆。你还有什么理由赶我走？”哈伯斯温怒地转头看向弟弟说，“我说乔尼你能不能别瞎操心这些没用的事情？！你的伤病要静养懂吗？静养的意思包含不许胡思乱想的！”

病床上的人轻笑两声说：“你在生气吗？维尔。”

“我没有，你才生气呢！”哈伯斯在沙发上坐好，“你气的都犯心脏病了，真是见鬼，自从那个四眼扫把星登船以来这几天就没消停过！”

“别生气了，维尔，我需要静养！”约翰忍不住又笑了起来。

沙发上的人冲病床那边翻了一个白眼：“给我闭嘴睡觉，否则我亲自给你打一针镇静剂！”

 

“要不待会儿我带你去看看约翰？”医生看出芬奇的心思，说“就算他不喜欢你也得看他弟弟的面子嘛”凯科夫医生端着果汁杯子说：“要说起来哈伯斯典狱长跟他的双胞胎弟弟可真是天壤之别啊。”

“除了相貌没有任何共同点。”芬奇说。

“哈哈，说的太多对了。”医生笑着说：“看来你也很了解他们哥俩。”

“我只是因为工作关系和约翰相处过几年，至于他哥哥维拉德·哈伯斯我真的是第一次见面。”

“这样哦。”医生喝了一口果汁。

“凯科夫医生，你能告诉我约翰的房间号吗？我想现在过去看看。我一个人去！”芬奇忽然起身对医生说。

 

“我总觉得适得其反了，维尔。”约翰盯着天花板说：“也许装失忆让哈罗德不想走了。”

“就说你病情有反复，要避免外人打扰，然后赶他走，连那个女画家一起赶走。”哈伯斯在沙发上愤愤不平地说。

 

“也许吧。”约翰嘟囔着：“他跟格瑞斯在一起一定很幸福，他们一起聊艺术……一起看画展……一起听音乐会……一起……”

“停！乔尼！！”哈伯斯提高音量喝声道：“你又在胡思乱想了！”

 

忽然听到门外有人在争执，哈伯斯从沙发上迅速起身，他悄悄走到门前耳朵贴着门听了一会儿，一脸厌恶地对约翰说：“四眼扫把星来了。”

“是哈罗德？”约翰手臂撑床欠身像是要起来：“真的是他吗？你让男护士别为难他？”

“你干什么？”维尔浓密的眉毛拧成了个疙瘩：“给我躺好了。”

约翰听话的照办：“让他进来吧，维尔。”

“不！”

“让他进来，不然他不会死心的。”

“不，乔尼。我说过这里是我的船没人可以违背我定的规矩！”

“让他进来，维尔，我…咳…咳…”

哈伯斯连忙跑到床头抽出几张纸巾捂着约翰的嘴，待几声咳嗽过去他看了一眼白色纸巾上的几点血迹，皱着眉头叹着气，一丝苦涩浮上哈伯斯的嘴角：“他是你的死穴……他害你遭这些罪，可你还是爱着他对吧？你赶他走也是这个原因……爱情，哈！可笑我是真拿你没办法啊乔尼……一点辙也没有。”

 

“我是约翰的朋友，我只是想进去看一眼。”

“抱歉先生，没有哈伯斯先生的许可谁也不能进这间屋子。”

“我认识约翰很久了，你可以去问问他。”

“我们只听命于哈伯斯先生。”

“我只看一眼就走！”

“不行，你还是请回吧。”

“怎么这么吵！”一声呵斥打断了芬奇跟两位男护士的争执。  
哈伯斯从里间出来关上门冷着脸看着他们。其中一个护工走过去说：“这位先生非要进去探望病人。可是先生你说过的没有你的批准谁也不能入内。”

哈伯斯点点头看了护工一眼说：“你做的很对，没我的批准谁也不许进这间房间半步。”哈伯斯回身打开了里间的门说：“不过今天允许芬奇先生探视五分钟，这是临时批准，今天之后他仍旧是探视被拒人员，明白了？”

护工：“是的哈伯斯先生。”

“请进吧，芬奇先生。”哈伯斯把里间的门缝开大皮笑肉不笑的做了一个请进的手势：“五分钟倒计时已经开始了。”

就在眼镜先生迈出一步之后哈伯斯又补充道：“如果你说什么刺激他精神的话，害他犯病的……我发誓芬奇先生这条船上没人能救你包括约翰。”

 

其实约翰也不知道该怎么面对芬奇，装失忆其实算是一种对现实的逃避，这一点他心知肚明。五个多月前在天台的那一别，约翰真正当作永别来着。虽然他前一天给哥哥发去了信息也没想到哥哥居然会第一时间赶到救了他的命。用维尔的话说，约翰就是他的“死穴”天生就是来折磨他的！对于哥哥的这句话约翰无力反驳，尤其自己重伤昏迷的那二十多天里，哥哥肯定为自己担惊受怕的，一想到这些约翰就会觉得自己亏欠哥哥太多无以回报。

 

他抬手擦掉双眼含的泪水，怕维尔进屋看到。哈伯斯出去没多久房门再次开启，他的身后果真跟着哈罗德·芬奇。哈伯斯走到床头站定在输液吊瓶边上，他看了一眼液袋里不多的药液又把目光放到芬奇身上，看着他在床尾站定。哈伯斯不说话，板着脸石雕一般立在床头给探访者一种压迫感。

约翰先开口打破沉默：“你好，芬奇先生，抱歉我提前离席了。”

“我们……我很担心你约翰，感觉好些了吗？”芬奇说。

“比刚才好多了。”约翰笑了笑，柔和的壁灯给他憔悴的面容罩染了一层暖色，让他的笑容焕发出欢快的暖意，“你不用为我担心，这是常事，歇歇就好。”

“常事吗？”芬奇被这个词戳的有点疼，他皱着眉头说：“我……我真的不知道你在这里，我是说过了五个多月我才知道你还活着……对不起约翰。你为我做了那么多，甚至打算用自己的性命换我的性命，而我什么也不能给你。”

约翰：“虽然你说的事情我没什么印象了，不过，如果真如你所说，当时我选择了一命换一命，那也是我自愿的。请不要为此自责。”

 

“这是上帝对我的惩罚，”芬奇好像是鼓足勇气在说：“我知道是我之前做的不够好，伤了你的心，所以我罪有应得？”

“芬奇先生，不要这么说，我…”约翰轻柔的声音里显出了一丝犹豫。

芬奇抓住了这一丝犹豫紧跟着说：“凯科夫医生说你的大脑并没有受损。约翰，我们共事五年拯救了不计其数的人，你真的不记得了吗？蕾拉就是其中之一啊，你.........？”

“芬奇先生，注意你的话！约翰说他想不起来就是想不起来！五分钟到了请你出去！！”哈伯斯下命令般驱逐芬奇。

芬奇还想说点什么可是哈伯斯的警告他也不会这么快忘记。“很抱歉打扰了，晚安。”

 

房门再次开启关闭之后房间里又身下兄弟俩。哈伯斯盯着的输液袋已经快流尽，他唤来护士拔掉输液针自己又窝回了长沙发里说：“晚安乔尼，别再胡思乱想了。”

“好的维尔，晚安。”

 

【约翰的决定】

早上六点钟葛芮丝在甲板上闲逛，作为一个画家她有时候会被创作的瓶颈困扰，每当这时她就是放下工作换换脑子，比如她正在做的事情。她在被告知的允许范围内一边信步一边脑子里还在构思作品的构图和色调，不知不觉间已经走了好远等她抬起头来看到栏杆处站着一个人，那人背冲她面冲海面，初升的太阳点缀在背影的右边。美丽晨曦中的孤独背影——葛芮丝脑中闪过这句话，她好像找到了创作灵感激动地拍手叫到：“太棒了，就是这种感觉！”

 

背影被惊扰到了，他扭头看向葛芮丝这边，女画家这才发现原来是维拉德·哈伯斯，他一手夹着一只燃到一半的香烟一手攥着一只纸杯，身上还是昨晚的礼服只不过外套被脱掉剩下黑马甲和白衬衫。葛芮丝不好意思的笑笑，靠近几步说：“抱歉哈伯斯先生，我打扰了你。”

“没什么，我只是在……看日出。”哈伯斯说：“亨德里克斯女士起的早啊，在找灵感吗？”哈伯斯狠命吸了一口手里的烟蒂把它掐灭在纸杯那一堆同类里面：“抱歉，烟味让你讨厌吧？”

“不，不讨厌。你说的对，我是在找灵感。”葛芮丝靠在栏杆上望着远方水天相接处出神：“晨曦中孤独的背影。”

 

“哈哈——”哈伯斯笑着：“你们艺术家眼里处处都是浪漫。”

“生活已经让我们遍体鳞伤了，为什么就不能浪漫点呢？”葛芮丝看向哈伯斯，晨光中他一贯冷酷的脸也带了点柔和。“你弟弟约翰还好吗？昨晚他似乎身体欠佳？”

“自打他受伤以来这是常事儿，之前比这更糟的情况我们都熬过来了。”哈伯斯看着海面叹口气：“有的时候，我真不知道救下他这半条命到底是好事儿还是坏事，看他痛苦的发病……”哈伯斯忽然停下也许是心里难过，也许是不知该如何接着说他只是低头看着栏杆。

“一切都会过去的哈伯斯先生，约翰是个坚强的人你也一样，都会好的。”葛芮丝安慰道：“你要对他有信心。”  
“信心，”哈伯斯抬头目光划过格瑞斯的脸望向远方“也许自欺欺人更合适。以约翰的身体状况熬个五六年不成问题吧。”

“你说什么？”葛芮丝吃惊地看着哈伯斯问：“他难道……”

 

“他最多能再活5—7年，大夫是这么说的，医生们也是根据病人身体状况以及以往经验进行综合评估得出的结论，我是半信半疑。就像你说的，要有点信心，也许再多几年？”哈伯斯从栏杆处直起身临走前对葛芮丝说：“今天画像活动就取消吧，约翰身体欠佳我也没时间，什么时候合适我会告诉你的。”

 

哈罗德·芬奇在上午十点钟的时候准时来到了一片区域附近，这里是约翰晒太阳的首选区，多数时间是这里。这块区域宽敞视野开阔距离他的房间也最近。芬奇依靠在栏杆上沉默着。他也只能沉默着，这里距离他最近的活物就是五十米外瞭望台上荷枪实弹的黑衣警卫——哈伯斯典狱长的忠实雇员。这里真的适合病人修养吗？哈罗德不禁思索着，船上会不会太潮湿？活动区域会不会太单调不利于病人散心？还有这里是一所监狱，这一点让芬奇怎么也不会喜欢这个鬼地方，他相信约翰一定也一样。他得把他弄出去，不管哈伯斯典狱长如何阻挠或挖苦他。

“你在想什么呢，哈瑞？”葛芮丝忽然出现在眼前打断了他的思绪。

“没什么。”

“还在担心约翰吗？”葛芮丝紧挨着他问：“你昨晚不是见过他了吗？他挺好的？”

“也许吧。”哈罗德回答的不太肯定。

“刚才早上散步我遇到哈伯斯典狱长了。”

“哦？”芬奇看向葛芮丝像是期待后面的话。

“他看起来疲惫又伤心，”葛芮丝说：“他说有时候自己后悔救了约翰这半条命，因为大夫说他大概只能有5—7年的寿命。”

芬奇瞪大眼睛看着葛芮丝紧接着又觉着自己有些失态便收回目光。

“我知道你心里也不好受，不过哈伯斯对自己弟弟的状况还是比较乐观的，至少他觉得应该这样。”葛芮丝知道自己话里含义的矛盾，她实在想不出还能劝他些什么，“别难过了哈瑞，你也要乐观些。”

芬奇抬起头勉强给力葛芮丝一个微笑。

“嘿！请保持笑容让我给你画个速写吧！”说着葛芮丝掏出随身携带的速写本和铅笔画了起来。

芬奇本无心情给画家爱人当模特不过叫葛芮丝这么一说也不好拒绝，于是他就顺着她摆了个惬意的姿势。

海风吹过，女画家披散的半长发被吹起，她的笑容跟她的红发一样艳丽迷人又不失沉稳。哈罗德·芬奇不禁又陷入思考：我真的爱她对吗？也许生活就应该这样？远离过去的枪林弹雨与黑暗痛苦，跟她平静地度过余生。那些为了拯救生命与匡扶正义而牺牲的人，我们怀念他们。那些为此付出惨重代价的人，我们又该怎么办？只是金钱的补偿就足够了吗……哈罗德的余光从女画家身后瞄到一个身影，他坐着轮椅被人推着往这边来。临时模特先生把目光聚焦过去，他与轮椅上的人四目相对。

在哈罗德发现他之前，他一只在看着他们，只因光线变化导致阳光不太充足所以护士才推着他往这边走。他看着格瑞斯给芬奇画肖像，看着他俩有说有笑。他羡慕格瑞斯，能跟哈罗德的某一方面有共同语言。他俩肯定有说不完的话，约翰这样猜想着，然后他的目光对上了哈罗德的

 

葛芮丝感觉到了模特的走神，她寻着爱人的目光望去看到了坐轮椅的约翰。  
“嗨！约翰。”葛芮丝冲着他挥手：“很高兴你出来了，加入我们好吗？”

葛芮丝说出这句邀请让约翰有些为难，他本意是想离开可是既然对方提出来了他又不好推辞只得应道：“嘿，真巧啊。你们在散步吗？”

葛芮丝把半成品素描展示给约翰看，护士推着他靠近那幅画作：一副碳铅笔头像，虽然是个大致轮廓但芬奇的脸型和神态已经初步显露。

“我猜你在给芬奇先生画像？”约翰说着抬头瞄了一眼芬奇，模特先生避开了他的目光。

“完全正确。”葛芮丝微笑着说：“你也是厉害我还没画完就能看出来。”

约翰：“得说你画技卓越，寥寥数笔就可传情达意。”

葛芮丝收起画本拿出相机对约翰说：“能帮我们照几张照片吗？我跟哈瑞还没有背景是大海的合影呢。”

 

“恐怕我会拿不稳相机，拍不出好照片。”约翰抬起颤颤巍巍的右手耸耸肩说。

“你不介意的话，我可以代劳。”旁边的黑色短发女护士忽然说：“我经常给我的家人照相的。”

“那就有劳了。”说着葛芮丝把那只轻薄的数码相机交到了女护士手里然后退到芬奇身边亲昵的挽着爱人的手臂说：“可以了！”

女护士按了几下快门，女画家又抚过爱人的脸摆出亲吻的姿态拍了几张，接着又是几张搂搂抱抱的姿态。

轮椅上的人忽然发出一连串咳嗽，约翰抬手捂嘴，护士赶紧停下拍照，忙从随身挎包里掏出毛巾来。 咳嗽的人接过毛巾又把一连串咳嗽闷在柔软的织物里。芬奇在一旁看的心焦，他快走几步来到轮椅边接过带着几点个血点的白毛巾给约翰擦擦嘴角说：“你不舒服为什么还要出来？要我帮你叫大夫吗？”

“不用了，芬奇先生。”约翰抬手拿过毛巾的时候他的手碰到了芬奇的手，他们的目光交汇着，芬奇从那双灰绿色的眼睛里读出了一种痛楚，包含着希望与悲伤，绝望与释然。

“我们回房间吧。”约翰对护士说：“我累了。”

芬奇目送他离开心中好似打翻五味瓶。  
下午2:30的时候维拉德维·哈伯斯才从烦人又累心的会议中脱身，此时他想到的第一件事就是去看看弟弟。他活动着有些僵硬的脖子和酸痛的肩膀打开办公室门的时候跟女护士撞个正着。  
女护士一脸为难的皱着眉头说：“哈伯斯先生，我真要找您。”

看到护士小姐的表情哈伯斯就能猜出几分来，他说：“什么事情，乔尼又不吃饭了？”

女护士无奈地笑了笑：“是的先生，还有……还有自从上午10:45左右从外面回来之后，他就把我们都轰了出来把自己关在房间里反琐了房门。

“10:45……”哈伯斯低头看了一眼手表忽然厉声道：“为什么现在才告诉我！”他一把推开女护士快步往弟弟房间走。

“我们一直在劝他，凯科夫医生也来劝过可是他就是不开门。 ”女护士跟在哈伯斯身后小心翼翼地说：“我们不敢砸门，怕惹他生气。从外屋监视器里观察他也没有什么不良反应，还有，看到您一直没空，所以……”

“行了，行了！”哈伯斯不耐烦地打断了女护士的解释，他再次加快了脚步，护士只得一路小跑地跟在他身后。

来到约翰病房外间，他看到凯科夫医生坐在监视器后面，医生看到典狱长进屋立刻起身说：“别急，他只是有些难过。”

“什么？为什么？”典狱长凑到显示器跟前看了会儿，之间约翰坐在轮椅里面冲窗户，时不时抬手擦擦眼睛。

哈伯斯盯着显示器沉默了几分钟。这几分钟里屋子安静的让人发毛，所有人紧张地盯着哈伯斯的脸揣摩着这位冷酷老板的心思。

哈伯斯叹口气，依旧板着脸，他走到里间的门前用力拍门后大声说：“给我开门！不然我就开枪砸锁了！”

外屋的人屏气凝神地一边听着里屋的动静一边盯着显示器。只见坐轮椅的人转动轮子来到门口，哈伯斯听到了插销被把动的微弱咔嚓声，他再次瞄了一眼监视器，看到弟弟又回到了窗边他深吸一口气，大力开门跨进门里，“砰——”地一声摔上门。屋外的医生和护士被吓出一身冷汗。

 

哈伯斯怒气冲冲地进门，虽然多半不是气自己的胞弟，但他说话的语气也不可能好到哪里去，他说：“见鬼，乔尼！你他妈的干什么呢 ！”

“让他走吧，我不想再见到他。”约翰带着似有似无的颤音说。

听到弟弟话里带出的一丝伤心的意思哈伯斯后面要说的气话又都憋了回去 ，他靠近坐轮椅的人俯下身看着约翰的脸，他发现约翰眼圈发红眼眶湿乎乎的。他没好气地哼了一声说：“哼……让谁走？哈罗德·芬奇？”

“还能有谁？”约翰回望哥哥的眼睛，哥俩四目相对了好一阵，维尔作为哥哥永远是最先屈服的那个，因为他从小就受不了弟弟哭哭啼啼的样子。他直起身甩下一句：“真是没出息！丢人！！”

“随你怎么说。”约翰的声音里已经没了颤音。

“你确定吗？”哈伯斯走到桌边拿起对讲机，在按下通话键前他又问了一句：“别后悔哦，亲爱的弟弟。”对方沉默不语，哈伯斯勾起嘴角按下了按键说：“这里是哈伯斯，让哈罗德·芬奇到404办公室见我。”

 

【不忍离开】

哈罗德·芬奇迈着不太利落的步子进到404房间的时候维拉德·哈伯斯已经等候多时了，他一直在思考着怎么说服这个倔强的富豪赶紧离开他的大船，看到芬奇进了屋他翘起二郎腿后背陷在柔软的皮质沙发里以一种大方而不失傲慢的神情请芬奇落座。

芬奇走到哈伯斯对面的单人沙发里坐下来，与他隔着一只四方玻璃茶几。

“抱歉芬奇先生，忽然把你叫来没打扰你跟小情人热乎吧？”哈伯斯阴阳怪气的开场让芬奇对后面的谈话内容有了几分戒心。

“有话请直说哈伯斯先生。”

“我还是那句话，芬奇先生，请你尽快离开，免得惹我弟弟伤心。”

“他不是不记得我了吗？既然都忘了又谈何伤心？”芬奇不紧不慢的问。

“难免时间长了会恢复记忆啊，”哈伯斯起身到办公桌上拿起一打儿信封。芬奇有些好奇地盯着哈伯斯手里的信封，看他坐回沙发把信封摊在小茶几上对芬奇说：“你看看吧，这些都是乔尼给我写的信。”

芬奇犹豫着随机抽出一个信封，白色信封中央只有一行“维拉德·哈伯斯 亲启”没有邮票没有邮戳甚至没有地址，这些信件的封皮都是这样。估计是随同大船的补给物资一同运送到哈伯斯手中的。芬奇打开手中的那封信读了起来：

亲爱的维尔：

好久没给你写信了，最近工作有些忙，所以总是没时间。算上今天我连续忙碌了一个星期几乎是连轴转，只断断续续的睡了不到20个小时，我救了3个生命受到威胁的人，天啊我要累死了可是我心里觉得很充实，这真的是一份非常有意义的工作，它能给我带来快乐，我很久没有这么愉快的去投入工作了。哦对了，上次咱俩在纽约见了一面，那会儿我正好受了枪伤，我知道你很担心我，虽然咱们见面匆忙但是我能看出来你对我的新老板有些不满。不过请放心维尔，我现在恢复的很好，我的老板对我也很好，他特意为我租了新公寓来休养，设施环境都不错。我真希望你们有空能见个面，你一定会改变自己的想法的。今天先写到这里。

爱你的乔尼。  
2011年2月20日  
看罢，芬奇紧紧抿着嘴不说话，哈伯斯玩味地看着眼前的人开口：“我不介意的，你可以接着看这些信，芬奇先生。”

听哈伯斯这么说他又抽出几封信大致看了几眼。

“……我觉得自己遇到一个好老板，恐怕我是全美最幸运的员工了吧…”

“……我过生日，哈罗德送了我一套公寓，这是我迄今为收到的最惊喜的生日礼物。千万别生气维尔，我是说除了你以外还有人会送我礼物我很高兴……”

 

“……我觉得我可能爱上他了，你知道我说的是谁……”

 

“我可能没空再给你写信了。你知道我这份工作有些危险，而现在正处在形势紧张时期，世界也许就此改变！当初你反对我干这份工作我理解你，所以也请你理解我。这是一份意义非凡的工作，我们在拯救生命，就像我之前说过的，这也是对我自己的拯救。当你爱上一个人的时候就会理解我将要做出的决定，或者说已经决定了：只要哈罗德好好活着我愿意付出一切。相信我这一切都是值得的，请不要生我的气。

永远深爱你的乔尼  
2016年4月1日”

芬奇将署名日期最近的那封信装回信封  
搁在面前的茶几上，他低头不语内心一阵阵绞痛。

 

“有什么感想吗？芬奇先生？”哈伯斯懒得掩饰自己的得意神情说：“同意我的建议吗？”

芬奇抬头看着哈伯，那张与瑞斯一样的脸嘴角含着笑意在期待着他的回答。他清了清喉咙说：“如果让我接走约翰，我可以买下一家私人医院，还会雇佣一只医疗团队。他会得到细心的照顾。”

“会得到细心的照顾？”俊俏脸上的笑意加入几分嘲讽：“谁的照顾？医生的照顾还是你的照顾？恕我直言芬奇先生，你恐怕都得要人照顾吧？你所说的专业医疗团队我也可以雇佣的起。现在约翰需要的不是这些，他需要的是亲情的安慰，芬奇先生你能给予约翰这些吗？”

芬奇：“我……可以。”

“带着你的画家小情人照顾他，好让可怜的乔尼更加心碎吗？嗯？”哈伯斯一边不紧不慢地说着一边欣赏对面那个人的表情变化。

芬奇：“我不是这个意思，哈伯斯先生。”

哈伯斯：“但摆在眼前的现实就是！约翰对你的感情傻子都看得出，芬奇先生应该不是傻子吧？”

芬奇：“当然不是，我……你也许知道，我与约翰一起从事的工作危险性极高，那时候……有些事情是我们不敢奢望的。”

“所以嘛，芬奇先生。”哈伯斯给自己倒了杯清水：“为了约翰好，你还是走吧。你就当他是为你死了，这几天的事就当没发生过。”他端着精致的玻璃杯冲着芬奇做了一个敬酒的动作然后喝了一口接着说：“他的身体状况你也看到了，作为一个同样经历过重创的人，芬奇先生你一定能够理解的。约翰活的不易，凭他目前的状况医生对他的未来并不乐观，所以我珍惜与他共处的每一天。”

“我能理解。”芬奇低声说。

“理解就好。”哈伯斯又喝了一口水说：“你知道五个多月前，约翰在手术室里急救，我在外面等着是一种怎样的心情吗？”他看着沉默的芬奇等了一会儿接着说：“是害怕。我害怕医生从那扇门里出来，脸上挂着遗憾对我说他们尽力了但是抢救还是失败了。不过庆幸的是最后还是成功了，手术室门口的那十六个小时很漫长呢。”

哈罗德·芬奇痛苦的闭上眼睛说：“我……理解。”

“很好，哈哈，理解万岁！”哈伯斯轻笑两声说：“其实，像我们种人内心黑暗复杂的人也是会向往光明的，比如你那个画家情人好似你的灯塔，我弟弟对于我就是明媚的阳光。谁要是敢伤害了他们，我们一定会毫不犹豫地杀了他们，你同意吗芬奇先生？”哈伯斯说罢换了一张冷脸，灰绿色的双眼寒冰般的看着芬奇，给他一种强烈的逼迫感。

芬奇看着哈伯斯的眼睛不禁觉得后背有些发麻，他干咳嗽两声说：“我完全明白你的意思，我明天就离开，带着格瑞斯一起。”

“直升机明早7:00就会准备好的。”哈伯斯放下水杯起身，脸上又挂上了看似友好的笑容他整理下西装说：“我就不耽误芬奇先生收拾行李的时间里了，你请便吧。”

 

第二天早上6:50分，芬奇站在甲板上脚边放着两只皮箱一大一小。他望着某个方向出神，心里盼着那个人能出来再跟他见一面，这也许是今生今世的最后一面了。

感觉有人碰了碰他的手臂，他看到葛芮丝拽着两大包行李站在他身边。“在想什么呢哈瑞？”女画家关切地询问，芬奇这几天的心境她也是看在眼里的，“你在等人？是约翰吗？”

“没什么，我门走吧。”芬奇与葛芮丝扭身往直升机方向走，迎面看到哈伯斯走了过来。

那位身材相貌与约翰几乎一模一样的人脸上挂着笑容在冲他们招手。芬奇他们停下脚步等着。

哈伯斯靠近二人摆出一脸愧疚冲着葛芮丝说：“很抱歉女士，让你白跑了一趟。定金就当做赔偿金吧，等约翰身体恢复一段时间之后我再来打扰你。”

葛芮丝：“哈伯斯先生多虑了，能再次见到约翰以及认识了你才是意外的惊喜，赔偿金的事情真的没有必要。”

哈伯斯：“就算是长期定金，以后有机会我还得请亨德里克斯女士完成画像呢？”

葛芮丝：“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

“谢谢你能理解。”哈伯斯笑着说。  
不远处的直升机引擎已经发动，螺旋桨搅动着空气，阵风与噪音似乎是在催促即将远行的二人。哈伯斯抬起一只手像是要跟芬奇握手，后者面无表情地抬手迎合他，两只手刚握在一起哈伯斯忽然靠近芬奇在他耳边低声说：“再回来我就把你用刀戳成筛子扔海里喂鲨鱼！”

直升机的噪音让身边的葛芮丝听不到他俩在说什么，之见耳语之后哈伯斯松开了芬奇的手笑的无比灿烂的说：“二位一路平安！再见！”


	4. Chapter 4

在甲板上目送富豪和女画家乘坐的直升机远去并消失在天际，哈伯斯内心舒爽的呼出一口气，他整了整银灰色的领带，哼着猫王的那首《Love Me Tender》在甲板上散步。此时的天空格外的透亮，海风温柔好似蕾拉的小手拂过面颊，他心情愉悦地一边哼着歌一边依靠在一处栏杆边欣赏着蔚蓝海面上的粼粼波光。哈伯斯嘴角挂着得意的笑，他欣赏了一会儿海景刚要转身返回船舱的时候正巧遇到护士推着病号先生出来，约翰穿着深灰色的棉质厚睡衣腿上盖着墨绿色的毛毯。护士看到哈伯斯也在自然而然的往他这边来了。

 

约翰停在他身边，轮椅上的人好像没看见这位大船上唯一拥有至高权力的人一样，把目光投向天边沉默着。哈伯斯从来不回计较这些，毕竟被病痛折磨的人心情不好也是可以理解的嘛。他拿出少有的温柔语调说：“乔尼，今天早饭吃的什么？”

 

轮椅上的人看了他一眼说：“没什么。”

 

没什么是什么意思？！哈伯斯看向轮椅后面的女护士，护士紧张地回答：“今早约翰醒来说胃不舒服所以他只喝了一杯牛奶。凯科夫医生来看过，说没什么大碍可能是前几日有客人来访打扰到了病人，休息几天就好。”

 

听到这个回答哈伯斯无声的看了弟弟一会儿，继续温柔的说：“是不是厨师的手艺不合你胃口，非要我亲自下厨啊？”

 

“哈罗德走了吗？”约翰答非所问。

 

“那个扫把星早就滚了。”哈伯斯说到这里笑的格外灿烂：“就我们俩了，亲爱的弟弟，不会再有人打搅我们平静的生活了。你想吃点什么？妈妈的手艺我还是得了些真传的哦！”

 

约翰低头沉默着，半晌，他说：“我想一个人呆着。护士，回房间。”

 

护士表情为难地看向典狱长，后者果断挥挥手。哈伯斯目送弟弟被护士推走，他忽然觉得心里什么东西被抽走了，空落落的。哈伯斯漫步在甲板上思考着，回想着哈罗德·芬奇闯入他们俩平静生活之前和之后约翰情绪的种种变化。约翰总是把真正的痛苦埋在心里极少表露，但是芬奇在船上停留这几日，哈伯斯却明显觉察出了弟弟的情绪波动。瑞斯时不时的跟自己赌气，开始他以为这只是久病之人惯有的一种脾气，毕竟长久被疾病折磨谁都不会有好心情。他记得弟弟刚刚苏醒那段时间即便是忍受着身体上的痛苦依旧会跟他开玩笑，聊哥俩之前的糗事，并对哥哥展露阳光般的笑容。可芬奇来了之后的这几天，约翰愁眉苦脸的时候远比高兴的时候多得多。哈伯斯停下了脚步，“该死！”他自言自语道，“我为什么就没发现？”

 

哈伯斯在甲板上呆了有一个小时，他在不停地思考解决方案，他不能坐视不管。弟弟折磨自己，比自己受折磨还难受。“难道只能如此了吗？”他手扶栏杆看着远处的云朵喃喃地说，一边轻轻摇头似乎又在否定自己。

 

“哈伯斯先生。”

 

有人打断的哈伯斯的思绪，他回身看到凯科夫医生站在他身后身着白色工作服脖子上挂着听诊器。

 

“什么事情，医生？”

 

“刚才他的心脏又小发作了下。”凯科夫医生看到典狱长脸上的表情赶紧安慰道：“现在平稳了，已经没事了。”

 

哈伯斯一脸【我就知道】的表情，他叹口气暂时安心地靠在栏杆上说：“辛苦你了医生。”

 

“没什么，”医生耸耸肩说：“这是我的工作。”他转身要走，又犹豫地转回来面对哈伯斯：“我无意冒犯，先生…….但是，约翰的状况可你是知道的。细致照顾的话也许会活的长久些甚至打破先前几位外科专家的断言，如果不是…..你明白的先生。”

 

“我懂。”哈伯斯微微点头目视线在远方的一朵云彩上，他忽然一怔，猛然扭头看着医生，目光好像直戳人心，“你说什么？打破之前专家的诊断？”

 

“对啊。”医生平和地望向哈伯斯说，“他身体目前是很虚弱，但是在逐步好转的，我觉得多半是因为之前一直心境不错的原因吧，这一点先生你是功不可没的。”对于哈伯斯有多在乎自己的双胞胎弟弟，凯科夫大夫是看在眼里也记在心里的，就这点他还是很佩服典狱长的，甚至说有点妒忌约翰有这么一个爱他的好哥哥。

 

听到这里，哈伯斯的表情柔和了许多，他点点头说，“这也少不了你的帮助，医生。”

 

“可你要是时不常的来这么一出，”医生耸耸肩说，“我可就不敢这么乐观了。那我只能收回我的话，继续赞同专家先前的诊断。”

 

哈伯斯默默点头，也不知他是在赞同医生的哪句话。

 

“你说，约翰之前一直心情不错，对吧。”哈伯斯说。

 

“对，”医生说，“有你陪着，有蕾拉陪着，没人打扰，直到…..”医生没继续说，他觉着自己有点多管闲事了。

 

“我明白你的意思，”哈伯斯替他继续说，“直到那个叫哈罗德·芬奇的投资人来到这里，我们举行了一个晚宴之后。”

 

医生微微点头，“我无意干涉你的家事，哈伯斯先生，那位哈罗德·芬奇先生，他……”

 

“他是我弟弟的死穴。”哈伯斯直白地承认了。

 

凯科夫医生先是一愣，然后笑了笑。

 

“怎么了医生？”

 

“跟我猜的一样，哈伯斯先生。”

 

“你们医生是都有一双能看穿人的眼睛吗？”哈伯斯苦笑着说，“但说无妨，凯科夫医生。”

 

“还有那个女画家，跟投资人先生一往情深到与约翰对他的感情不相上下。你弟弟考虑到自己目前的身体状况所以……”医生还是留了半句。

 

“我真觉得应该跟你干一杯，医生。”哈伯斯说着换了个姿势依靠栏杆。

 

“爱情啊，爱情！”医生摇摇头，他双手插进白大褂的衣兜里也靠在了栏杆上：“你知道我为什么会选择这样孤寂枯燥的生活吗？”

 

“爱情？”哈伯斯挑挑眉。

 

凯科夫医生：“当丘比特之箭射中你的时候，一切都变了。可你懦弱的不敢对她说出心声，直到她嫁作他人妇，又在一场事故中与你天人永隔。然后你就会放逐自己，比如把自己关进一所监狱里。”

 

哈伯斯：“我很抱歉，医生。”

 

“谁也难逃命运的捉弄，”医生苦笑着说，“不过你弟弟还有机会和时间，别浪费了，别跟我一样后悔一辈子。”他起身，“得回去工作了，哈伯斯先生。”

 

“再次感谢，医生。”哈伯斯点头目送医生离去，然后他陷入了沉思。

 

 

当天晚些时候，过了晚饭时间有3小时了，哈伯斯才从办公室忙完工作出来。他随意地溜达着不知不觉的又到了弟弟的房间，进到外间的时候他犹豫了，想到自己上午干的那一出又觉得自己不该进去，他转身要离开的时候，蕾拉从里间出来，看到哈伯斯高兴的说：“爸爸，我刚才给乔尼叔叔讲睡前故事呢，乔尼叔叔夸我讲的很精彩。”

 

哈伯斯立刻拿出最温柔最甜蜜的笑容抱起小娃娃说，“我的宝贝都会哄乔尼叔叔睡觉了，真是长大了！”

 

“可是我都讲了3个故事了，乔尼叔叔还是不睡觉，我都困了。”小姑娘说着打了个哈欠，摆出个困倦的样子靠在典狱长的怀里。

 

“乔尼叔叔太调皮了，不好好睡觉。”哈伯斯看了一眼从里屋出来的蕾拉的保姆，后者赶紧接过小姑娘说，“你爸爸还有事情要忙，现在可以换你来听故事了。”

 

“晚安，爸爸，明天见。”

 

“晚安，宝贝。”

 

保姆抱着蕾拉离开了房间，现在又剩下他一个人面对自己的弟弟了。里间的房门敞开着，他无意间跟约翰的眼睛对视了一下，赶紧躲开了。

 

“威尔，有事儿吗？”房间里的人先开口。

 

哈伯斯本想离开的，但是被约翰这么一问，他也不好再走了。他进到里间，关上房门， “感觉怎么样？”

 

“我挺好的。刚才蕾拉在给我讲故事哄我睡觉，她自己倒是快睡着了。”约翰说着笑了起来，“她真可爱。”

 

能看到约翰笑真好，哈伯斯觉得自己永远也看不够这笑容。

 

“是啊。”哈伯斯心不在焉的应和着，然后他打开门命令门外护工关闭监控的音频之后又关上门。他缓慢地走到约翰的床边坐下。床上的人眨眨眼，看着床边的人等着他说话。哈伯斯严肃地看着弟弟，严肃不失关爱，脑子里酝酿着该说什么词儿，他思来想去的好半天却找不到个开场白，然后他笑了，笑自己都这一把年纪了还是会在弟弟面前犯傻。

 

“怎么了，威尔，什么事？”约翰以为哥哥因为自己今天早上耍脾气而生气，他想道歉却被哥哥抢了话。

 

“我想起咱们小时的一件事，”哈伯斯笑着说：“你把妈妈心爱的中国青花瓷花瓶打碎了，然后求我帮你把花瓶拼好并保密。当时你可怜兮兮地看着我，就是这种无辜的眼神。”

 

“其实这个主意蠢透了，”约翰说，“妈妈一眼就能看出来花瓶碎了。”

 

“那会儿咱们几岁来着，好像5岁吧？”哈伯斯说。

 

约翰：“我记得是6岁。”

 

“反正差不多吧。”哈伯斯挥挥手表示这个问题不重要，“你一直是个多愁善感的家伙，乔尼。你要我保密不是怕妈妈责怪你而是怕妈妈伤心，因为那是爸爸送妈妈的礼物。你总是替别人考虑很多，尤其是你爱一个人很深的时候。”哈伯斯的目光里浮现出一丝伤感。

 

约翰：“你今天这是怎么了，忽然说这些。”

 

“你觉得我是个冷酷无情的人吗，乔尼？”

 

“你不是，威尔。你花费那么多财力和人力救了我，你有情有义。”

 

“废话，你是我弟弟！我说的不是这个。”哈伯斯翻了一个白眼，他总算是撒出了点气。

 

二人沉默了片刻之后，哈伯斯开口：“我指哈罗德......”

 

“是我要赶走他的。”约翰赶紧回答。

 

“你这么做只是怕我生气不是吗，因为我不喜欢你的眼镜老板。”

 

“不，威尔，不是。”约翰微微摇头像是在自言自语，“他...应该得到幸福，至少应该有个能懂他的人跟他分享余生，葛芮丝是最佳人选。她身体健康，可以照顾哈罗德。"

 

“你永远都是在考虑别人，”哈伯斯怀抱手臂，看着弟弟，他想了想说：“只要你愿意，我帮你把他夺回来。”

 

“你今天到底是怎么了，威尔？”约翰看着自己的哥哥像是不认识他似得，“又在跟我开什么玩笑吗？”

 

哈伯斯伸手拨弄了下约翰床边的活动桌，把它挪开，这样自己可以更加靠近床上的人。他双手扶着医疗床上的栏杆看着约翰的眼睛，像是宣誓一样说，“你可以骗过任何人，但是骗不了我。其实你很希望同哈罗德·芬奇度过余生的人是你自己对吧？”

 

床上的人瑟缩了一下，典狱长的最后一句话着实吓了他一跳。约翰对于自己的哥哥看透这一点并不吃惊，吃惊的是他居然就这么直白的揭露他。他眨眨眼，把目光移到别处。可面前那位同自己一摸一的脸上一摸一的眼睛却死死的看着自己，得不到的答案不罢休的架势。

 

“威尔，我...”约翰身体往后靠，他觉得胸口有一团硬物在碾压心脏，“...我刚才说过了，葛芮丝是陪伴哈罗德的最佳人选。”

 

哈伯斯盯着弟弟的侧脸，后者靠在床头眼睛看着墙壁，心电监护仪的声音不紧不慢地响着。

 

“撒谎！”哈伯斯轻声说，“就像你要我保守你打碎妈妈花瓶的秘密一样，愚蠢的谎话！”

 

“我不想讨论这个话题，威尔。”约翰看着墙壁轻声说。

 

“你在逃避问题，乔尼。”哈伯斯看了一眼监护仪的显示屏继续说：“然后用这个问题不停的折磨自己，你时不时跟我耍脾气就是这个原因。我也是糊涂，居然由着你胡闹，把那个女画家也找来添乱。”

 

“我很抱歉，威尔......”约翰呼吸明显加速，“...为之前我不好的态度。”

 

“我不要你道歉，我只想你承认这个事实，希望你不要在慢性自杀。既然你爱他，就要去争取！”

 

监护仪的提示音似乎加快了节奏，哈伯斯紧张地看了一眼显示屏，数据依旧平稳。他看回床上的人继续说：“你想带着遗憾去死还是明明白白的告诉他，这都取决于你，趁你还活着。”

 

约翰的脸上似乎浮现出了一丝痛苦，不知道是肉体上的还是精神上的，他只是默默忍受着，也许是习惯了，只是一言不发地忍受着，肉体或者精神上的......又有什么不同呢？

 

“你知道医生对你的诊断结果，我如实的都告诉了你，抓紧时间乔尼，你连死都不怕还有什么要顾及的呢？”

 

约翰没有回答他，二人沉默的许久，只有监护仪规律单调的声音敲打着耳膜。

 

“你怎么不说话了，乔尼？”哈伯斯小心翼翼地打破沉默，“你在生气吗？”

 

“我没有，威尔。”

 

“很抱歉我…..刚才的话有些过激了。”哈伯斯转过身背冲着弟弟，把脸埋在一直手掌里。“我只是希望你能我们在一起，多些时间！你、我还有蕾拉。”哈伯斯吸吸鼻子说。

 

“我们现在就是在一起的，威尔。”

 

“不仅仅是现在，还有以后。你得看着她上大学，乔尼。”哈伯斯抹了一把眼角，“还得监督她带回家的男朋友，万一欺负她呢，咱们可不能饶了那些坏小子们。”

 

“坏小子？”约翰笑出了声，他把头转过来看着哥哥的后背，“你确定这世界上还有比你坏的人吗？”

 

“那可不好说，乔尼。所以你得等到那会儿看看嘛。”

 

“那得是很久以后的事情了，威尔，我恐怕…..”

 

“不远，”哈伯斯打断了约翰的话，他又转过身来，看着弟弟的眼睛，“一眨眼就到，只要你好好活着，答应我，好吗？”

 

约翰没有回答哥哥的话，他伸手想从床头揪出一张纸巾，哈伯斯起身代劳把纸巾递到弟弟手里。后者拿起纸巾，探身，伸手，在哈伯斯的眼角处轻柔按了几下。哈伯斯才恍然大悟般接过纸巾擦了擦眼睛，迅速将半潮的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。

 

“我答应你哥哥。”

 

 

 

哈罗德·芬奇早就习惯了失眠和噩梦的交替，就像现在，凌晨3点，他穿着睡衣披着毯子坐在窗边望着明亮的月色出神。不知道现在的约翰会不会也睡不着？他被自己的想法逗笑了，真蠢。约翰怎么会睡不着，他都失忆了，什么都记不得的人不应该睡眠很好吗？芬奇这样胡乱地安慰自己。就让他忘了吧，忘了有个叫哈罗德·芬奇的人曾经与他生死与共一起拯救过无数无助的生命，忘了曾经有那么多欢笑和争执。是啊，都忘了吧，这样真的挺好。他还记得自己在那艘大船上的时候，很是怀疑约翰的失忆是不是装出来的。可现在他不这么想了，也许自己只会给别人带来痛苦，唯有忘记才是最好的良药。

 

“哈瑞？”

 

芬奇的思绪被一声轻唤打断，他寻声望去，葛芮丝走到了他身边。她俯下身在他脸颊上落下一个吻：“你怎么了？睡不着吗？”

 

“也许是饭前的咖啡喝多了吧。”芬奇敷衍着爱人的关心。

 

“我记得你一直不喜欢咖啡的。”葛芮丝走到他对面的椅子里坐下。

 

“人也是会变的。”芬奇说。

 

“你有心事，哈瑞。”葛芮丝的这句话不是询问，而是一句语气肯定的陈述句。

 

芬奇用沉默回答爱人。

 

“能说说吗？”葛芮丝望向月光下爱人的脸，她在他的眼睛里似乎看到了深深的牵挂。“自从6个月前，从哈伯斯先生那里回来，你总是心事重重的。”

 

“我没有，我……”

 

葛芮丝：“是关于约翰吗？”

芬奇觉得自己的心被戳了一下，他努力掩饰自己的情绪，可他还是失败了，最后他默默点头。

 

“他太可怜了，哈瑞。”葛芮丝说着皱起眉头，“他为了救你，变成现在的样子。你还记得在船上的时候，医生怎么跟咱们描述他的伤情吗？”

 

“我记得。”芬奇低语。

 

“我觉得难以想象，”葛芮丝摇摇头，“说实话，这6个月以来我的内心一直难以平复。我不知道你怎么想，哈瑞。他是为了救你才伤成这样的，你不想为他做点什么吗？”

 

“我找他哥哥谈过，”芬奇说，“我开出的所有条件都被哈伯斯驳回了。实际上，我能提供的所有物质上的帮助，哈伯斯一样可以办到。”

 

“我说的不是这个，哈瑞。”葛芮丝说着伸过手来轻轻摩擦着芬奇的手臂，“有时候物质上的帮助并不是最重要的。也许你应该在他身边，鼓励鼓励他。”

 

芬奇吃惊地看着爱人，他有点不明白她的话。

 

“这几个月来我一直在想，什么是爱。”她温柔地看着爱人的眼睛，“到底应该自私还是无私。你为了我假死了5年，约翰为了你可以付出生命。那我应该做些什么呢，或者说，我现在享受的跟你的幸福时光是约翰以自己生命为代价换取的，虽然他没有死，可是……”她抬手捂住了自己颤抖的唇，稍稍平复下情绪继续说，“……我觉得自己很残忍，因为我的幸福是建立在别人的痛苦之上的。”

 

“葛芮丝，我……”芬奇不知道该说什么好，她的每一句话都在抽打他的心。

 

“也许你应该到他身边去，哈瑞。约翰比我更需要你，你觉得呢？”

 

“可是，你怎么办？”

 

“我吗？”女画家忽然笑了，“我有我的艺术追求，我有我的事业，我不会孤单的。你已经为我做的够多了，哈瑞。该为他做点什么了，那个人只剩下一幅残破的躯体，一无所有的人。”

 

“抱歉，葛芮丝。”芬奇起身来到爱人身边，“我很抱歉。”

 

“不要低估女人的直觉，哈瑞。”葛芮丝忽然打趣的说，“我们对爱情很敏感的。”

 

 

.

.

 

 

德雷克（Drake）看着自己的老板有些摸不着头脑，要说最近大船上的日子过得也算波澜不惊，没有越狱没有访客，老板的心情也看似不错，就是老板布置给他的任务有点奇怪。

“明白你的任务了吗，德雷克？”典狱长一边埋头摆弄他的蝴蝶标本一边说。

“没有绑架，没有黑头罩。”德瑞克重复着，“那我可以把他麻醉了再运来吗？”

他拿着棉签的手在蝴蝶翅膀边沿抖动了下，索性放工具，认真地看着他的光头副手说：“我是要你去请这位先生来，他不是一单生意，是一位客人。”哈伯斯柔声细气地把词儿从牙缝里挤出来，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

 

“早说嘛，老板。”德瑞克摸着自己光滑的头顶说，“我肯定圆满完成任务。”

 

 

哈罗德·芬奇在与自己的未婚妻彻底分手之后他回到纽约又重新启用了惠斯勒教授这个身份。既然撒玛利亚人已经烟消云散，那么这个身份也不会有什么问题了。只是他并没有留在原来的大学，而是找了一所偏僻又没什么名气的高中。对于面试官的好奇心，芬奇的答复是，他比较适合一个环境平和又有活力的地方教书。刚刚结束一节课，芬奇回到办公室的时候被坐吓了一跳。他一进门就看到一个全身黑衣的秃头坐自己的办公椅里喝着一杯咖啡。芬奇停在门口打量着秃头，见他摘掉墨镜，露出浓眉大眼，看似凶巴巴的脸努力挤出一个和善的表情。

“芬奇先生，抱歉打扰了。”来人一口英国腔调，这让芬奇觉得好像哪里见过他，可又一时间想不起来具体是哪里。“我是哈伯斯先生的副手，可以叫我德雷克。”

提到哈伯斯，芬奇终于想起来了，他第一次登上那艘船形监狱的时候，好像见过他跟在哈伯斯身后。“有何贵干，先生？”芬奇心里总觉得没好事，那个精明冷酷的典狱长总是让他觉得不舒服。

“哈伯斯先生诚心邀请您回船上一趟。”德雷克努力微笑说。

芬奇愣了一下，同样报以微笑，“哈伯斯先生忘了吗，他亲自赶我走的。”

“这个，哈哈。”德雷克在心里抱怨了下自己的老板，咧着嘴说，“哈伯斯先生也觉得自己做的不妥，这不是派我来致歉了嘛。”

“我能问问，哈伯斯先生有什么事请不能电话解决吗？非要去船上说。”芬奇问。

“老板倒没说具体什么事情，只是派我来请您。确实是真诚的邀请。”德雷克回答。

“嗡嗡，嗡嗡......”芬奇口袋里的手机响个不停。“抱歉，我得接个电话。”他看着手机屏幕【未知号码】的来电提示，从办公室出来来到走廊的拐角处，他停在了一个摄像头下面。手机不再震动，一条短信显示在屏幕上：“是关于约翰的事情。”

芬奇冲着摄像投过去一个头无奈的眼神：“是你告诉哈伯斯我的地址和身份的？”

短信：“是的。”

芬奇：“哈伯斯到底要干嘛？”

手机收到一段监控摄像头录下的视频剪辑片段，视频里是约翰·瑞斯日常生活的影像。有在甲板上晒太阳的场景，有在病房吃饭的场景，有大夫日常问诊场景还有跟哈伯聊天的场景。都是些琐事，平淡无奇。但是芬奇发现了这些镜头里的共同点，约翰没有什么笑容，总是无精打采的，甚至会跟哥哥发生争执，明显心情不好。

芬奇关闭了手机屏幕，他低着头心里一阵阵绞痛。

一声震动，手机屏幕亮起来，“他很孤独。”

芬奇再次关闭手机屏幕，他回到办公室，看着满脸期待的德雷克说，“什么时候出发？”


End file.
